


Juega conmigo, Emma

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic francés Joue avec moi, Emma, de DinieKells.Cuando Regina toma consciencia de su atracción por Emma, cuenta con usar bien su encanto  y sus astucias para volver a Emma completamente loca
Relationships: SwanQueen
Kudos: 23





	1. Juaga conmigo

**Hola, gente. Volvemos al francés. Este fic se titula _Joue avec moi, Emma!_ _(¡Juega conmigo, Emma!)_ Su autora es DinieKells. Tiene 14 capítulos. Es un fic sin grandes pretensiones, está basado exclusivamente en la relación entre ellas dos. Vamos a tener bastante sexo, una caza del gato y del ratón entre ambas, mucho amor, también risas. Lo he elegido para relajarnos un poco de la alta tensión que significó el fic anterior. **

**Espero que os guste.**

Recluida en un _abismo entre dos mundos_ , es así como Regina Mills, más conocida como la Reina Malvada había elegido refugio ese mañana. _Un abismo entre dos mundos_ era precisamente el código que había dado a su estancia secreta, disimulada en el mausoleo familiar, bajo el ataúd de su padre. Así estaba segura de que nadie iba a buscarla allí. Sin embargo, al contrario de sus expectativas, dos personas en la animada ciudad de Storybrooke conocían la existencia de esa estancia. Henry, su hijo de casi 13 años. Y Emma, la pesudo-sheriff de la ciudad, la madre biológica de su hijo, pero también la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantado, sus peores enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero si la temible y severa Regina esperaba que la famosa “Emma” apareciese un día en la ciudad, no esperaba nutrir simpatía por ella.

Las dos mujeres habían pasado meses librando una encarnecida batalla por Henry, a golpes de “Es mi hijo”, a los que la otra respondía en el mismo tono “¡Es mi hijo también!” en una discusión sorda y sin fin, y habían pasado igual de tiempo buscándolo cuando los secuaces de Pan lo habían secuestrado.

Una vez de regreso a la calma, Regina y Emma habían tejido un lazo particular. Aún no era amistad, pero se podría creer que Regina ya no era insensible a los encantos de la bella rubia. Desde la muerte de Graham, Regina no había tenido a nadie para compartir sus noches, y con el tiempo sus ansías habían aumentado y veía en Emma una conquista en potencia. Emma se divertía llamando a Graham “animal de compañía” cuando este salía en la conversación entre ella y Regina, y eso hacía sonreír con malicia a Regina, que entonces no pensaba por un segundo en meter a Emma en esa categoría de animales domésticos, sin embargo no había duda de que Emma le gustaba. Amaba su carácter fuerte, la manera que tenía de enfrentarse a ella y esa manera particular que tenía de sacarla de sus casillas y de enervarla. Amaba los tirabuzones rubios, su apariencia gruñona cuando llegaba cada mañana a Granny’s sin haberse tomado todavía su dosis de café. Amaba los abdominales que podía imaginarse bajo esas camisetas y la asquerosa chaqueta roja de la sheriff. Amaba perderse imaginando momentos íntimos entre ellas. Pero pensar en ello ya no le bastaba.

La bella morena podía tener a cualquier a sus pies con un simple estallido de dedos. Pero Emma era diferente, tenía tanto carácter como Regina. Y era la única en la ciudad, junto con Rumpel, a la que Regina le costaba leer, la única de la que no podía adivinar sus reacciones, sus actos. La única que aún llegaba a sorprenderla, incluso después de varios meses. Y aunque tuviera los padres más aburridos de todo el reino, Emma estaba lejos de ser tan monótona como estos últimos. Tenía tal chispa que impresionaba siempre a Regina. Para ir más lejos aún, ella incluso había insuflado alegría de vivir a la vida de la morena. Emma desbordaba tal energía y tal desfachatez que, a veces, Regina iniciaba temas polémicos para discutir con la rubia. Lo adoraba, desahogarse tirándose pullas la una a la otra, sabiendo muy bien que la rubia respondería con igual de aplomo y de confianza que ella misma.

Pero durante un día como otro cualquiera en que Regina había salido de su mausoleo para dirigirse al ayuntamiento, con un humor travieso, decidió comprobar los límites de la rubia. Había convocado a la sheriff para después del mediodía, ordenándole de paso que se pusiera algo más elegante ya que un alto personaje iba a hacerles una visita, una mentira bien atada para gusto de Regina.

A las 15:30 de la tarde apareció la bella rubia ante el ayuntamiento, subida en sus tacones de 15 centímetros, llevando una falda ajustada negra, que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Una blusa blanca metida por dentro de la falda, que dejaba entrever un ligero escote. Emma se había tomado la molestia de ondular sus cabellos y recoger sus rebeldes mechas por detrás para parecer más segura de ella misma. Hacía meses que no se tomaba tantas molestias en ella misma. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor caería un ascenso.

Subió las escaleras que la separaban del despacho de la alcaldesa, y, apenas hubo llamado a la puerta, se sobresaltó al escuchar el “Adelante” autoritario de la reina malvada. Obedeció sin rechistar y se fue a sentar en la silla frente al escritorio mientras que Regina la escrutaba intensamente de arriba abajo. Era la segunda vez, desde que conocía a Emma, que la veía tan bien vestida. La única primera vez fue en su vestido rojo ceñido y hoy. Y digamos que hoy, su presa estaba mucho más…Excitante que la primera vez.

Regina era ahora plenamente consciente del deseo que sentía por la rubia. La conocía, sabía que ella se le resistiría. Pero estaba tan cautivadora, tan hermosa bajo esa apariencia de machona que se imaginaba a ella misma retirando despacio con sus dedos esa blusa bien ceñida de la sheriff, después deslizando su falda por sus piernas y finalmente comenzando una danza erótica contra el cuerpo de Emma. Se perdió imaginando los suspiros de la rubia, y comenzó a mordisquearse discretamente el labio inferior mientras que una voz exasperante se escuchaba a los lejos.

–Bien Regina, ¿me ha hecho venir aquí para una reunión seria o para soñar despierta?

Regina salió entonces rápidamente de sus ensoñaciones y alzó la mirada hacia la rubia dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona.

–No, simplemente me preguntaba qué mal gusto habrá tenido al conjuntar la ropa interior con su atuendo exterior.

Ella enarboló entonces una sonrisa más que maquiavélica, sonrisa que hizo comprender inmediatamente a Emma que Regina estaba jugando, y que ella tenía algo en mente. Frunció el ceño y miró a la alcaldesa encogiéndose de hombros.

–He preferido no ponerme nada debajo, ya me sentía lo suficientemente ceñida con esta ropa.

La alcaldesa salió de sus pensamientos desorbitando sus ojos, y se quedó mirando a Emma, incrédula. Esta última enarboló una larga sonrisa antes de que Regina se diera cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella. Era así siempre así entre las dos. Una comenzaba a buscar a la otra, creyendo tener el poder. Después la otra respondía con igual de tacto, para la gran sorpresa de la primera. Era un combate perpetuo para saber cuál de las dos tendría la última palabra para desespero de los que la rodeaban, y sobre todo de Henry, que no soñaba nada mejor que ver a sus madres llevarse bien y apreciarse como gente civilizada.

Era evidente que la morena no iba a amilanarse tras haberse recuperado.

–Quizás podría darle clases de saber estar…Saber que con una falda tan ceñida, unas tangas de encaje negro iría perfectamente…Me lo hubiera dicho, le habría traído una de mi colección especial…

Mantuvo una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras que Emma se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante para responder al desafío naciente entre las dos.

–La idea misma de compartir con usted algo tan íntimo como lo puede ser la ropa interior…No, lo siento, pero estoy mucho más cómoda así, créame. Es más, debería probarlo, quizás necesite algo más de locura para relajarse un poco…

La alcaldesa enarboló una falsa expresión de asombro y se apoyó en la mesa mirando a la sheriff a los ojos.

–Oh, pero debe saber que si muestro una fachada más o menos fría en la vida cotidiana, en la cama soy lo que se puede decir…Extraordinaria…Podría incluso hacerle una demostración si lo desea…Pero debo en primer lugar ver el alcance de los estragos…

Regina extendió su pie izquierdo hasta la el borde de la falda de Emma, para hacerle comprender con una mirada sugestiva que deseaba ver más allá de esa famosa falda, pero Emma se lo agarró y lo depositó en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

–Yo no ladro aún Señora Alcaldesa…Y mucho menos me gusta ser llevada con una correa…Así que, si es para añadir un nombre más a su lista de animales de compañía, debería intentarlo con el capitán…Estoy segura de que es muy hábil con su garfio.


	2. No huyas de mí

¿El capitán? Regina jamás había imaginado un segundo una historia con el capitán. Ni una sola vez se le había pasado por la cabeza. Hook era el tipo de hombre que la hubiera podido satisfacer en el Bosque Encantado, pero aquí, en esta ciudad, cuando tenía delante de ella a Emma Swan…Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento y vio cómo Emma se alejaba antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa suspirando. Una cosa era segura, la quería, quería a Emma Swan. Pero si ella fuera tan testaruda como sus padres, la cosa no estaba ganada. Pensándolo mejor, la situación podría ser peor, Emma podría haber heredado la ingenuidad de su madre…Pero Regina debía admitirlo, no era una romántica empedernida cuando deseaba una relación carnal. Y Emma tenía el don de hacerle perder esa razón…Regina, sin embargo, se esforzaba para racionalizar las cosas: no era más que sexo. Nada más. Ninguna atracción por otra cosa que no fuera el bello trasero de la rubia. Nada más, no…Al menos, intentaba persuadirse de eso. Además amaba tener ese poder sobre ella, ese poder de haber podido elegirla y decidir la situación. Porque Regina Mills raramente daba el primer paso. Ella dejaba siempre que los hombres vinieran a ella y la conquistaran. Pero en la cama, tomaba ella la delantera y sabía hacerse entender.

A pesar de todo, la situación no funcionaba por lo que se veía con Emma, que parecía estar o ciega o era francamente idiota. ¿Acaso tendría que implantarse un garfio en la mano? ¿Qué se pusiera delineador o que fuera la hija del Dark One para captar la atención de la bella rubia?

Hacía veinte minutos apenas que Emma se había marchado y Regina salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Regresaba la Salvadora. Regina frunció el ceño cuando Emma se acercó con una bolsa llena. Pero, ¿llena de qué? Regina lo sospechaba…Emma depositó el objeto sospechoso sobre el escritorio y se volvió a sentar en una silla mirando a Regina.

–He pensado que a lo mejor le ha entrado hambre de lo mucho que ha estado flirteando conmigo.

Emma estampó una sonrisa orgullosa, lo que desconcertó un poco a Regina, que no comprendió muy bien ese acto. Se había marchado y hela ahí otra vez, y con algo para comer. Regina bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa, después volvió a subirla lentamente hacia Emma, intentando no aparentar estar asombrada ni sorprendida. Quería demostrarle que ella siempre tenía el control, pasara lo que pasara, y poco importaba las acciones de Emma, ella jamás estaba derrotada. Sin embargo, una idea le vino a la cabeza y se levantó despacio para rodear la mesa y acercarse a Emma.

–¿Acaso sabe lo que me gusta…?

Emma sonrió comprendiendo enseguida el juego de seducción de Regina. Y otra vez más el flirteo…Que podía parecer inocente a ojos de cualquiera pero que para ellas, entre el ambiente eléctrico que flotaba alrededor y la ardiente mirada de Regina, no lo era. No hubo necesidad de reflexionar mucho para que Emma encontrara la réplica adecuada que electrificó a Regina

–No, pero ya le he dicho que sabía leer entre líneas, Regina. Pero dado que no puedo ofrecerle la comida que desea, he pensado que podría contentarla con eso.

Emma le guiñó enigmáticamente un ojo y se quedó mirando a Regina mientras esperaba que ella abriera la bolsa.

Cosa que hizo que la alcaldesa volviera a fruncir el ceño. Ella cogió lentamente la bolsa sin apartar la mirada de la de la sheriff y abrió despacio la bolsa de plástico, sin mirar el interior, haciendo durar el suspense que le encogía el vientre, y sacó la pequeña caja que se encontraba dentro. Tragó saliva imaginándose lo peor.

Emma enarbolaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande, victoriosa. Regina bajó entonces la mirada hacia la caja rectangular, bastante larga, que podía contener cualquier cosa. La imaginación y la frustración de Regina le jugaban una mala pasada, imaginándose ya lo peor, o lo mejor, según el punto de vista. Emma no haría nunca eso, pensaba ella…

Y contuvo un suspiro mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente la caja por cada lado conteniendo la respiración. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió dentro, literalmente, un perrito caliente. Abrió la boca mirando la comida y Emma empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Y esa risa bastó para enfadar a Regina que cogió el pan para sacarle la salchicha y lanzarla al rostro de Emma, diciendo rabiosamente.

–Cuando se canse de sus chiquilladas, podría hacerme el placer de traerme comida decente. ¡No como sus guarradas! ¡Y no me asombra visto el estado de su cuerpo!

Emma se calló en seguida y dejó caer al suelo la carne antes de elevar la mirada hacia Regina, con una expresión de cachorro mojado.

–¿Qué tiene que ver mi cuerpo en todo esto? ¿No le gusta mi cuerpo…? Ya veo que está desilusionada, ¿acaso esperaba otra cosa?

Se echó a reír mientras Regina se apoyaba en la mesa revirando los ojos. Insensible a la expresión de Emma.

–Que sepa que siempre me espero lo peor con usted, Miss Swan. Y pensar que la creía más idiota que esto…O menos idiota, justamente…No sé. Pero es usted una idiota, sea como sea.

Se acercó para darle un capón en la frente que hizo que esta soltara un gruñido antes de dar un paso atrás, caer sobre la silla y volverse a levantar para acercarse a la alcaldesa.

–O simplemente usted tiene una mente retorcida…O mucho mejor, tiene tanta falta de sexo que lo ve por todos lados…Todo el tiempo…

Emma se había acercado lentamente a Regina hasta rozar su cuerpo con el de ella mientras que sus ojos esmeralda miraban fijamente los ojos chocolate de la alcaldesa. Esta intentaba encajarse un poco más contra su mesa debido a la presión y al calor que aumentaba a medida que Emma se acercaba. Pensó _“Si se mueve un poco más contra mí, o si se frota conmigo, la estampo contra la pared de atrás. Y dios mío, va a tener la mejor noche de su vida…”_

No era la manera habitual de hablar de la alcaldesa, pero no estaba buscando para nada controlar sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento, estos estaban demasiado envueltos en su deseo creciente cada vez que su rubia actuaba. Y fue peor cuando los labios de la sheriff se pusieron a rozar los suyos. Los ojos de la alcaldesa temblaron y comenzó un acercamiento queriendo sellar de una vez sus labios con los de la rubia.

Contra toda expectativa, Emma retrocedió dejando a una Regina estupefacta, y murmuró con una voz ligeramente enronquecida.

–Ahora estamos en empate, señora alcaldesa…

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se alejó, pero Regina la atrapó rápidamente por la mano y la estampó contra la pared, justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta. Regina esta vez se pegó a la joven y le deslizó al oído

–Oh, no, no estamos en empate…Siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor. Y entérese de que yo jamás soy la que pierdo…

Para apoyar sus amenazas, deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de la sheriff que desorbitó sus ojos ante la sorpresa, preguntándose lo que estaba pasando, lo que lo que iba a pasar a ella o a su cuerpo. Pero la alcaldesa no hizo de rogar y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Emma murmurando.

–Recuérdelo para un futuro…Quizás pretenda ser el bien encarnado ante los ojos de mi hijo…Pero soy la única en esta ciudad que puede hacerle mucho bien…

Emma intentó soltarse, pero las manos de la alcaldesa agarraron las suyas, entrecruzando sus dedos, repentinamente con más dulzura. La alcaldesa bajó suavemente la mirada, su frente apoyada en el hombro de Emma, y con los ojos cerrados, murmuró, con una voz repentinamente menos firme.

–Dígame lo que…Lo que debo decir para que acepte pasar tiempo conmigo sin huir eternamente…

Emma dejó de debatirse al instante ante el cambio de comportamiento de la mujer que tenía delante, y dirigió despacio su mirada hacia Regina, murmurando como única respuesta.

–Usted me detesta, Regina…

La alcaldesa le dirigió una sonrisa y la miró con la mayor ternura que su corazón ennegrecido podía demostrar, de momento. Cosa que Emma encontró subyugante, fascinante, pero de igual manera desconcertante. ¿Acaso seguía jugando? ¿Estaría siendo sincera? Una cosa de la que Emma estaba segura era que esa sonrisa, esa mirada volvía a la bella morena aún más radiante.

–Se equivoca, Emma…En realidad, es todo lo contrario.


	3. Resístaseme

–Se equivoca, Emma….En realidad, es todo lo contrario

Regina había retrocedido algunos pasos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y bajaba la cabeza mientras Emma se quedaba estupefacta intentando repetir en su mente las palabras que la morena acababa de pronunciar. Y el impacto que podían tener esas pocas palabras.

Más pasaban los segundos, y más quería Regina que la tragara la tierra, desaparecer debido al silencio permanente de la rubia. Su infinito silencio y sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente.

¿Entonces qué?, pensaba Emma. ¿Era un mal chiste? ¿Una broma? ¿El típico exabrupto que lanza la Señora Alcaldesa para comprobar tus reacciones y ponerse por encima para un buen día decirte “¡Caíste en la trampa, pobrecilla! ¡Vas a sufrir!”?

Ante ese pensamiento, Emma tragó saliva y se enderezó lentamente para acercarse a la alcaldesa, dispuesta a abrir la boca, pero Regina se le adelantó y puso la mano en la boca de Emma para impedirle hablar.

–Estoy feliz de que finalmente haya encontrado algo que decir, Miss Swan. Pero sea lo que sea, no quiero saber qué es…

Emma entrecerró los ojos porque no comprendía para nada a ese personaje que tenía delante de ella, una veces sal, unas veces azúcar, y balanceó la cabeza para deshacerse del agarre de la mano de Regina sobre su boca para articular.

–No debería tener miedo de lo que yo le diga…Yo tampoco la odio…Si no, ¿qué haría yo aquí? Aparte de Henry…¿No piensa que, quizás he podido desarrollar simpatía por usted? ¿Y por el trabajo que ejerzo?

Emma encogía ahora los hombros, mientras que Regina se volvía a endosar su máscara fría y caminaba hacia su mesa. Cogió uno de los papeles para retomar la lectura, de pie, como si ya no viera a Emma frente a ella, quien estaba completamente perdida.

Y volvemos a la carga, pensó Emma. ¿Y ahora? ¿Es el tipo de perversa narcisista que no le gusta que sientan aprecio por ella? ¿El tipo de persona que se ensaña, rozando deseos poco confesables…Incluso apreciando el sexo sin consentimiento?

Emma volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez aparentemente menos discretamente ya que Regina elevó los ojos de la hoja articulando con aire frío

–Puede marcharse, Miss Swan…

–¡Le he hablado, creo! ¿Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?

Regina suspiró ante las palabras de la rubia y se quedó mirándola con una expresión que rozaba el desprecio, bajo sus aires de gran diosa del control, que acabó por desestabilizar a Emma, sobre todo por la fragilidad que había demostrado algunos segundos antes.

Me ha pedido que no la ignore, se decía la joven rubia. Me ha confesado que no me detesta…Y ahora está fría como el hielo…

–Pensaba que tenía mucho más carácter que esto, Miss Swan. Pensaba que era más difícil de convencer, de contentar. Pensaba que me habría mandado a paseo de mala manera…Que al menos habría intentado herirme, o burlarse de mí…Pensaba que se me habría resistido…He tenido suerte si no me ha pedido en matrimonio…

Era el turno de Regina de encoger los hombros mientras que Emma se quedaba boquiabierta.

–¿PERDÓN? ¿Era una prueba? ¿Un test que se ha sacado de la manga para saber si soy una chica fácil o no sé qué otra estupidez rebuscada salida de su imaginación? ¡En serio está loca! ¿Esto, al menos, la hace sentir bien? ¿Duerme bien por la noche, completamente sola en su inmensa cama? Y pensar que podría tener a alguien algún día si no fuera una vieja loca dispuesta a todo para saciar sus pulsiones sádicas fuera de control?

Emma había escupido esas palabras a una velocidad increíble. Estaba loca de rabia. Se sentía manipulada y decepcionada. Y lo peor de todo, es que se había abierto creyendo que Regina estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Pero no…Era otra de las facetas del carácter de la alcaldesa. Esta última enarboló una pequeña sonrisa ladeada antes de enderezarse y acercarse a la sheriff. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas e hizo que fuera retrocediendo lentamente hacia la pared mientras no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada ardiente, lo más intensamente posible. Cambiando una vez más su máscara en una fracción de segundo, ahora revestía la seductora en lugar de la glacial de segundos antes.

–¡Ahí está! ¡De esta manera usted me gusta, Miss Swan! De esta manera…Me dan ganas de arrancarle deliberadamente la ropa…Tiene el don de excitarme en cuanto alza el tono de voz…

Emma desorbitó los ojos y puso una expresión asustada, aún molesta por el jueguecito de su “amante” de turno. Rechazó a Regina gruñendo, pero esta última afianzó el agarre.

–Shssss…No le voy a hacer daño…

–¿Pero qué quiere después de todo? ¡No soy un juguete!

Regina continuó sonriendo y acercando sus labios al oído de Emma para acabar mordisqueándole el lóbulo, gesto que durante un momento, estremeció el cuerpo de la rubia que cerró los ojos. Regina se dio cuenta y mordió en un acto firme y seco la oreja de la rubia. Esta dio un grito enderezándose, y llevó su mano, rápidamente, a su oreja de la que resbalaba un hilillo de sangre debido a la mordida de la morena.

–Pero, está usted loca, ¿me ha mordido?

–Le he dicho que se me resista y casi se muere de placer. ¡Me ha comprendido mal!

–¡La he rechazado!

Regina sonrió y se acercó a Emma para murmurarle, de nuevo, a su oído. Emma retrocedió un paso.

–Resístaseme…Mucho…Más…Siempre más…Hasta que yo sea la única que ya no pueda resistir…Resístaseme aunque yo muera de deseo de morder otra cosa que no sea su oreja…Resístaseme…Más y más…quiero volverme loca…Perder pie…Y para eso, Emma…Re-sís-ta-se-me…

Emma abrió un poco más los ojos para mirar, con expresión de incredulidad, a la morena que, ahora estaba completamente contra ella. Deslizó por la pared para apartarse y se giró hacia la mujer para hablar en un suspiro de exasperación. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar frente al comportamiento discordante de la bella morena.

–Es lo que yo decía…¡Está realmente loca! ¡Puedo pagarle una consulta con el Doctor Hopper si no anda muy bien de dinero! Me encantaría, de verdad…

Regina mantenía su sonrisa victoriosa, para nada impresionada por la ocurrencia de Emma, y comenzó a desabotonarse su propia blusa, abriendo cada botón despacio, hasta encontrarse medio desnuda delante de la bella rubia. Un ligero sujetador de encaje negro cubría lo que la separaba de una desnudez total en la parte alta de su cuerpo. Para marcar sus movimientos, ella miraba fijamente a la bella rubia como si fuera una presa, sus pupilas dilatadas debido a su palpable deseo, y la voz ronca de una sensualidad sin par, lista a destruir cada convicción de la mujer que tenía delante.

–Resístaseme, Emma


	4. Sueñe conmigo

˗Resístaseme…˗ fueron las últimas palabras de la morena. El último aliento cálido que había sentido contra su piel. La última vez que había podido ver cómo se movían los labios de la morena. Esos labios que Emma deseaba tanto a la vez que se hacía la mártir para no sucumbir, para resistírsele, como ella bien le decía.

¿Pero fueron sus últimas palabras antes de qué? Pues las últimas palabras antes de que Emma saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho de la alcaldesa para refugiarse en una callejuela y poner en orden su mente. Esperando a que su cuerpo volviera a una temperatura normal. Resoplaba, suspiraba, respiraba intensamente mientas miraba cómo en el horizonte se ocultaba el sol.

La bella rubia pasó largos minutos reflexionando antes de apretar los puños, con una idea en la mente. Reunió valor antes de volver sobre sus pasos, y llegar de nuevo frente a la alcaldía, entrar, subir los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y encontrarse delante de la propia alcaldesa, su cuerpo muy cerca del de ella. Y comenzó a debatirse contra ella misma, contra el deseo, contra la belleza de la morena que tenía delante, su respiración entrecortada.

La morena enarbolaba una sonrisa orgullosa al ver cómo su presa caía en sus garras tan fácilmente. Aunque esperaba en su interior que la rubia estuviera allí para ponerla en su sitio, una enésima vez…Pero para su gran sorpresa, la rubia atrapó su nuca con mano hábil y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso lleno de sobreentendidos, ardiente de avidez y deseo. La morena se doblegó a cerrar los ojos sin cuestionar y de repente…

Emma abrió bruscamente los ojos, se tensó y de un golpe se enderezó, encontrándose sentada en su cama. Con la respiración entrecortada, se puso a mirar alrededor de ella, desconcertada, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético, un calor que crecía entre sus muslos. Estaba en su habitación, nada había cambiado desde la última vez. El despertador marcaba las 07:15. Nada de anormal.

Emma deslizó mecánicamente su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, en el sitio donde los labios de Regina habían tocado los suyos en sus sueños y donde aún podía sentir un ligero calor. Emma se levantó despacio y cogió rápidamente su teléfono. Había sido muy real para no haber sido más que un sueño. Demasiado bueno para no ser más que una fantasía pasajera que sencillamente hubiera imaginado durante una de sus noches. No, no era posible, su sueño no podía haber sido tan bonito, tan ardiente, y no ser más que un sueño. Frustrada, con el ceño fruncido, y los pensamientos puestos aún en el recuerdo de los labios de la morena, reunió todo su valor, y con una profunda inspiración comenzó a marcar el número de la morena y esperó mientras sonaba.

˗Regina Mills. ¿A qué debo esta llamada, Miss Swan? Y yo que creía que dormir bien avanzada la mañana era lo suyo, estoy bastante sorprendida.

˗¡Oh, ya basta! ¡No necesito su sarcasmo! Sino de sus luces…¿Podría…Podría usted decirme que hizo por la tarde…En fin en la noche de ayer?

˗Hm…Miss Swan….Puedo comprender que su nuevo trabajo de sheriff le guste mucho, pero no tengo por qué contarle mi vida privada para satisfacer sus ganas de controlar esta ciudad y a sus habitantes. Usted no tiene ningún poder. Y la única que posee aquí algún control sobre algo o alguien soy yo, y únicamente yo. Así que no, no sabrá nada de mi vida, a no ser que sea sospechosa de un asesinato. ¿Es eso, Miss Swan?

˗No…No es el caso, ¡pero joder, haga gala de un poco más de humildad! ¡Me importa poco lo que haga con sus noches! Solo me preguntaba…Si pasamos la noche juntas….Tengo como una laguna en mi memoria.

Regina se rió ligeramente, con un tono algo más ronco de lo normal, lo que tenía el don de estremecer el cuerpo de la rubia, a su pesar. Estremecimientos que se multiplicaban cuando la morena pronunciaba su habitual “Miss Swan”. Emma podía casi imaginar la lengua de la morena frotar sus labios cuando pronunciaba la consonante sibilante.

˗¡Miss Swan! No sé qué anduvo haciendo la noche de ayer, pero me gustaría que no se emborrachase estando de servicio. Y aparte de lanzarla a una cuneta por encima del parabrisas de mi coche, no haría nada más con su miserable persona. Ahora, me gustaría llevar a MI hijo al colegio, si me lo permite. A menos que otro de sus caprichos nocturnos le venga a la mente…Y NO LE PAGO PARA NO HACER NADA.

Colgó con un golpe seco mientras que Emma se quedaba plantada al otro lado de la línea, con el ceño fruncido, y una mueca en el rostro ante la seca orden de la morena. Al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión, decidió finalmente dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo, donde pasaría el día no haciendo otra cosa sino firmando avisos y peticiones de algunos habitantes, unas más aburridas que las otras. Además todas estas peticiones tenían que pasar por el despacho de la alcaldesa para que esta estampara su sello. Emma encontraba esto muy idiota. Horas perdidas en firmas en un papel que acabaría entre dos sobres en un clasificador lleno de polvo. Lo que en un principio había llamado la atención de Emma de ese trabajo era, antes que nada, la acción. Pero en una pequeña ciudad apacible como Storybrooke la acción no corría por las calles. Debía contentarse con gatos que trepaban a los árboles, con Leroy que se pasaba las noches en el Rabbit Hole, y con Ruby que ponía quejar de los clientes que tenían las manos un poco largas.

Todas las semanas se parecían y Emma se aburría cada vez más. Sus sueños, en cambio, continuaban creciendo en su espíritu. La bella morena adquiría un sitio importante en su cabeza. Así que evitaba por todos los medios encontrársela, esperando así olvidarse de la alcaldesa y retomar una vida tranquila en que sus sueños no interfiriesen sus sentimientos. Pero no contaba con los tres golpes que resonaron en la puerta del despacho. Emma elevó bruscamente la cabeza de sus dosieres. La morena no esperó el permiso para entrar y se acercó a la sheriff para sentarse sobre la mesa y mirarla con expresión incrédula, articulando su acostumbrada voz cargada de desafíos. Si fuera seria y profesional, Emma no vería ninguna connotación, pero la posición de la morena, sus piernas cruzadas, no ayudaba en nada.

˗Buenos días, Miss Swan. Inspección de trabajo.

Emma suspiró revirando los ojos hacia la mujer que inundaba sus sueños.

˗Como puede ver, estoy trabajando. Y usted tiene su trasero sobre uno de mis papeles.

˗¡Vale! Por una vez que puede disfrutar de lo que tiene delante, no refunfuñe. Sencillamente quería saber cómo soporta soñar cada noche con este cuerpo de escándalo.


	5. Créeme

Emma quiso resistirse a las ganas súbitas de reírse en su cara ante las palabras pretensiosas de su rival.

˗¿Un cuerpo de ensueño? ¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso no puede imaginarse que alguien en esta ciudad pueda tener un mejor cuerpo que usted?

La alcaldesa se tensó ante las palabras de la rubia y arqueó una ceja inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, contemplando a la joven, como si fuera evidente para ella que la rubia era la mujer más hermosa de esa ciudad.

˗Todo depende de si prefiere el cuerpo ventajoso de nuestra querida Granny al mío…

Sonrió victoriosamente al ver el brillo de desconcierto en los ojos de la rubia, y se inclinó lentamente para acercarse a la rubia, su rostro avanzando hacia el de Emma que se ponía roja a medida que su adversaria se aproximaba, decidida a no parar su avance hacia su presa.

˗Pero, sea lo que sea, no ha respondido a mi pregunta…¿Qué siente soñando conmigo? ¿Pasando sus noches imaginándome cerca de usted…imaginando mi aliento cálido sobre su piel…Mis dedos deslizándose por su brazo…Imaginando que usted me gusta y que yo siento lo mismo satisfaciendo las fantasías más prohibidas que su cabecita pueda imaginar…?

˗¿Qué….? ¿Cómo….? ¡Yo no sueño con usted? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Está completamente loca! ¡No se crea el centro del mundo de cada habitante! Si logra poner duro cada atributo de los habitantes masculinos de esta ciudad, es su problema. Yo no juego en esos terrenos…No soy…

Emma tenía la mirada puesta sobre unos papeles, que rápidamente coge para centrar su atención en ellos y no cruzarse con la mirada de esa depredadora, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que era inimaginable que Regina no pensara que ejercía algún efecto sobre ella. Esta última la miró con una mirada orgullosa, casi sádica. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y pasó una de sus manos por la cabellera rubia para colocarle un mechón rebelde.

˗Porque lo sé, es todo…No lo niegue…¿No encuentra esos sueños demasiado reales…? ¿No se despierta al día siguiente preguntándose si realmente habría sucedido?

˗Es el principio de todos los sueños, señora alcaldesa…Al menos, es mi caso

˗Le dije que se me resistiera…Se ha mantenido firme…

Emma, de un golpe, había alzado la mirada hacia su interlocutora para mirarla con incredulidad. Completamente asombrada ante sus observaciones, de las que ella sola conocía su significado. ¿Cómo podría estar al corriente de eso…? Ella dormía sola, en su pequeño apartamento. Sus padres eran los únicos testigos. Sin embargo, ella tampoco hablaba en sueños. Si así fuera, dudaba que sus padres fueran a contarle a Regina que soñaba con ella…

˗¿Cómo…?

˗Venga _Miss Swan,_ me conoce mejor que nadie. Le he lanzado un hechizo, me encuentro con usted en sus sueños, eso es todo.

La alcaldesa se había puesto seria y con una expresión totalmente creíble que dejó de mármol a Emma. Sabía que la morena no era de las de bromear. Pero no obstante, eso no podía ser otra cosa que una broma…

˗Deje de reírse de mí. No soy una chiquilla de doce años a quien puede engañar y hacer que se trague sus tonterías de cuentos de hadas.

˗Como quiera…Entonces, debe saber _Miss Swan_ que su comportamiento la traiciona…Se levanta todos los días con tres horas de retraso. Sé que no es muy puntual, pero la luz de su habitación se enciende todas las mañanas a las diez en vez de a las siete. Llega a su trabajo, cada mañana, con su top puesto del revés. Y sus vaqueros a menudeo son los mismos del día anterior. Su higiene es cosa suya…Pero que su pelo esté siempre despeinado demuestra que sus noches han sido agitadas. Y dado que cada noche vuelve sola, ya que ningún hombre franquearía la puerta sin el consentimiento de su querido y protector padre…Y para acabar, ha evitado desafiarme con la mirada desde hace un rato, así que imagino entonces que yo soy la causa…Me evita, coge unos papeles en cuanto yo me atrevo a mirarla durante más tiempo…Se pone a jugar con el pelo cuando yo los rozo…Intentan mantener el control cada vez que yo intento desestabilizarla…Y reacciona en cuanto yo pronuncio dos sencillas palabras…

˗¿Cuáles…?

˗Resístaseme, Em-ma…

La rubia tragó saliva mientras elevaba la mirada hacia la morena. Su mirada no era fría o distante por ahora. Era increíblemente atrayente. Sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía conocer sus pensamientos? Sus sueños…Totalmente hundidos en lo más hondo de sus espíritu. La rubia entrecerró despacio los ojos para mirar a la morena, como si pudiera atrapar un fruncido de ceño o una señal que demostrara que estaba de guasa.

˗¿Cómo sabe que he soñado con eso…?

˗¡Ah, lo ve! ¡Tengo razón! Pero creo que no está lista para saber más de momento. Voy a dejar que lo rumie un poco más…

Continuaba enarbolando su sonrisa sádica que hizo que la rubia revirara los ojos.

˗Aunque…¿Es usted una psicópata fetichista? ¿Del tipo sado-maso, con esposas y todo?

˗¡Miss Swan! ¡Eso está fuera de lugar!

˗¡Qué! Es usted la que ha comenzado con sus delirios psicópatas sobre mis supuestos sueños.

˗No son supuestos, ya que lo ha confesado

˗Yo no he confesado nada en absoluto

˗Sí…Ha dicho…”¿Cómo sabe que he soñado eso…?”

˗Era…Yo…Quizás solo haya soñado con esas palabras…No con usted…

˗Estoy segura de lo contrario…

˗Entonces, dígame cómo está al corriente de esas palabras…Y quizás le diga si usted está en ese sueño…

˗Es usted infantil, _Miss Swan_. No está lista, ya se lo he dicho.

˗¿No estoy lista para una historia que, estoy segura, será como mínimo grotesca? Pasa demasiado tiempo con Henry…Intente una visita a Archie Hopper. Es un consejo sensato

˗Oh, no…Será usted quien vaya pronto por lo mucho que sus sueños la asediarán…Créame…

˗¿PERDÓN?

˗Créame, Miss Swan…

˗¿Otro?

˗¿Otro qué?

˗Otro consejo sensato, ¿forma parte del trío?

˗Hum…Veremos si sueña con ello esta noche.

La morena se enderezó, salió de la comisaría y se fue a su casa dejando a una Emma aturdida en su silla del despacho. Ya que la sheriff se levantaba más tarde y llegaba a comisaría más tarde, tenía que quedarse hasta más tarde, porque no quería sufrir una vez más la cólera de su jefa. Aunque esos momentos eran cada vez más interesantes, pero le costaba admitirlo. Volvió a su casa alrededor de las once de la noche de una jornada movida. Al cruzar la puerta, escuchó las risas ahogadas de Mary Margareth susurrándole a David que dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Emma reviró los ojos mientras decía

˗¡Oh, Dios, no me hagas esto! ¡Continuad con lo que hacéis! ¡Voy a acostarme!

Cuando llegó finalmente a su cama, a una hora ya tardía, acabó por dormirse antes que, en un silencio perturbador, el cerrojo de la ventana de la habitación se abriera lentamente. La alcaldesa, vestida de negro, acababa de entrar en la habitación silenciosa de la sheriff. Posó finalmente sus pies en el suelo con una discreción asombrosa y se acercó, con habilidad, como una pantera, a la cama de la rubia. Arrodillándose en el suelo, justo al lado de su rostro, acercó sus labios a su oído y le murmuró

˗Dije que me creyeras, Emma…Entonces, créeme…Abre los ojos, y observa que estoy aquí para ti…Que estoy loca por ti…Te importa poco lo que yo siento, lo sé…Pero créeme, haré que te vuelvas loca por mí…Por todos los medios, aunque tenga que pasarme toda la vida, me amarás…Tanto como yo…Tanto como yo…Me adorarás, Emma…Porque te demostraré que no solo soy una mujer tenaz, sádica y masoquista como tú dices….Un día, me amarás…Y verás quién soy…Pero no estás preparada para entenderlo…Así que sueña…Sueña conmigo, sueña con todo lo que quieras mientras yo esté a tu lado…Imagíname en tus brazos…En tus sábanas…No sueñes con nadie que no sea yo…Créeme, mi Emma…Créeme…


	6. Bésame

Emma se había despertado al día siguiente como si hubiera pasado una noche movida en una de esas discotecas de moda, en las que es necesario gritar para hacerse escuchar. El tipo de gritos que escuchas una vez y que, sin embargo, continúan sonando en tu cabeza durante semanas.

Pues eso, algo parecido. Escuchaba la voz de Regina por la noche, y automáticamente, un sueño se materializaba alrededor de esa voz. Y Regina se lo había notado hacía un tiempo, cuando una buena mañana se había presentado en la comisaria, y se había encontrado a la sheriff apaciblemente dormida. Nada lograba despertarla. Así que la alcaldesa había soltado un montón de insultos en la cara de la sheriff, y al día siguiente, la rubia, perturbada, le había contado a la morena lo que pensaba que había sido un sueño, sin sospechar que realmente había sido insultada de todas las maneras posibles por la alcaldesa que había intentado provocarla.

Y la morena se divertía. Y ella se había aprovechado de eso para hacerle partícipe de sus sentimientos, que se habían desarrollado a escondidas bajo una tonelada de orgullo. En un sentido, tenía la impresión de estar dando un gran paso al murmurarle palabras dulces durante su sueño. Pero por otro lado tenía la sensación de estar actuando como una psicópata, metiéndose durante las noches en la habitación de su supuesta bien amada. Pero sus esfuerzos eran recompensados cuando, cada mañana, veía a su Emma en su despacho, acurrucada en sí misma fingiendo no haber visto a Regina, sencillamente porque estaba demasiado avergonzada de soñar cada noche con la morena. Sobre todo desde que pensaba que ella leía sus pensamientos. Todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado para ambas mujeres. Y más pasaba el tiempo, más evitaba una mirar a la otra a los ojos, aunque cada una, por su lado, continuaba con sus pequeñas actividades secretas.

˗¡Miss Swan, no le pago para que sueñe despierta! ¡Al trabajo!

˗Oh, venga ya. ¡5 minutos de descanso! He pasado una noche de mierda…

˗ Me da igual cómo son sus noches, Miss Swan. Esté más atenta a estar en su lugar de trabajo a su hora y a sudar un poco más trabajando y no tanto pensando en mí…

La alcaldesa estaba orgullosa de su comentario y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras hundía su nariz en uno de los cajones, a la altura de las rodillas de Emma, para buscar un afilador. Mientras, Emma tenía los ojos desorbitados repitiéndose la frase de Regina en bucle para comprobar si realmente había entendido bien, sin tomar consciencia aún de la posición de la morena a sus pies.

˗¡Discúlpeme, señora alcaldesa, pero usted se mete siempre en la conversación, me pregunto si sencillamente no es usted quien fantasea perdidamente conmigo!

˗¡Miss Swan! ¡No es el momento!

Cuando Emma pensaba que su broma acababa de herir a la alcaldesa, esta intentaba enderezarse agarrándose a uno de los brazos de la silla de Emma, pero las ruedas y el peso no equilibrado hizo moverse la silla hacia atrás, y Regina se encontró en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas con su bien amada entre ellas, perfectamente pegada a la alcaldesa. Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidas de la posición más que comprometedora y de la rapidez de la caída que ninguna había pronosticado. Regina no se atrevía a mover un pelo para que su cuerpo no se friccionara con el de la rubia. Y Emma ya se no atrevía a respirar, de lo subyugada que estaba ante la proximidad. El calor del cuerpo de la morena tan cerca del suyo, como en sus sueños. Como en todos sus sueños nocturnos, que acababan siempre en la blanda cama de la alcaldesa. En las sábanas de satén, tras una agitada noche, y justo antes de que el despertador de Emma sonara y la sacara de su ensoñación.

Y esta vez estaba realmente así. Tan cerca de ella. Su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella, casi pudiendo sentir su respiración en su cuello. Entonces, en un repentino acto de coraje, en un relámpago de esperanza, como desesperada por la situación, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente obnubilada, Emma cerró los ojos y adelantó sus labios cálidos hacia los de la bella morena, que ante la sensación dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, esperándose de todo menos eso.

La morena, a pesar de todo, respondió al beso con total naturalidad, sin hacerse preguntas, la situación tampoco ayudaba. Una mano se acercó lentamente a la mejilla fría de la rubia. Los dedos de la morena bastaban para calentarla. Y cuando la mano aventurera de Emma se acercó a la cadera de la morena, esta de un golpe de enderezó, sin tomarse mucho tiempo para abrir los ojos. Miró a Emma, que la miraba con expresión aturdida, se giró para coger su chaqueta y abandonar el despacho de la sheriff a toda prisa. Sin darse la vuelta.

Emma se quedó parada mirando cómo se iba, con la boca abierta y el gusto de los labios de Regina aún impregnado en los suyos. Ella había respondido al beso. Lo había hecho…Quizás por simple educación. Por una sencilla pulsión. O, quizás simplemente tuvo miedo…

Las cuestiones de la alcaldesa, al otro lado de la ciudad, estaban más centradas en el hecho de si la rubia había hecho eso para ponerla a prueba, o por experimentar…O solo porque ella quizás había ido demasiado lejos en sus murmullos nocturnos. Fuera lo que fuera, las dos estaban ahora más perdidas y más avergonzadas que nunca. Una, porque había besado a la otra, y la otra, porque había respondido.

Esa noche, a las doce en punto, el teléfono de la morena empezó a sonar. Al ver el nombre de Emma Swan en la pantalla, la morena lo cogió, con algo de prisa, y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder para parecer indiferente y ocupada.

˗Miss Swan, si es para hablar del incidente desgraciado de esta tarde, yo no…

˗¡Oh, cierre el pico Regina! ¡Si quiere inflar su ego, hágalo! El gusto de sus labios es divino. Pero yo sencillamente me preguntaba por qué hay un dibujo de Henry en el suelo de mi habitación…Un dibujo de Henry para usted. ¡Si yo no he cogido nada de su casa! Y usted no ha estado aquí…O al menos, no ha sido invitada….


	7. Hiéreme

El intercambio telefónico entre las dos quizás no hay durado siglos, pero los ensordecedores bips, señal de que la alcaldesa había colgado, no ayudaban a Emma a comprender de dónde había salido ese dibujo, y sobre todo cómo había podido aparecer en el parquet de su habitación. El suelo de su intimidad. Sin embargo, esperó al día siguiente para presentarse en el despacho de la alcaldesa y buscar las explicaciones que ella esperaba. Dibujo en mano, lo apuntaba con furia hacia Regina como si se tratara de un arma, amenazándola con la mirada para poder, finalmente, tener respuestas por parte de la morena.

˗¿Entonces, qué es este delirio? ¿Allana mi casa por las noches para asegurarse de que yo no diga nada malo de usted? ¿O para asegurarse de que duerma bien y no tenga pesadillas? Oh no, mejor aún…¡Me espía para satisfacer sus fantasías de mierda! ¿Y eso a qué la ayuda? ¿Quizás a dormir mejor? ¡Está completamente loca, chica! ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Se acabó! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Soportarla en el trabajo, ya es mucho, pero además debo encontrarme su cara durante mis sueños! ¡Y para acabar, se presenta en MI habitación, en MI casa, allanándola! ¡Se olvida de que soy la sheriff! ¡Puedo encerrarla por menos que eso!

La morena, sentada elegantemente en su silla, había alzado la cabeza al escuchar cómo la rubia entraba hecha una furia en el despacho. Observaba el dibujo de su hijo con una sonrisa tierna, casi nostálgica, mientras la rubia despejaba toda su rabia. Regina, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tenía los ojos fijos en la pequeña casa dibujada con cera azul, mientras que una mujer, o más bien, dos grandes círculos rojos, uno representando la cabeza y el otro el vientre, sujetaba dos pequeños círculos por la mano. La mujer tenía los cabellos negros, disparados hacia todos los lados, y el pequeño niño a su lado tenía los cabellos marrones, despeinados. Los dos con una inmensa sonrisa hasta las orejas mientras que el cielo era de un azul espectacular, la hierba de un verde deslumbrante, y algunos pajarillos parecían volar por encima de sus cabezas.

Era un dibujo que databa ya de algunos años, de antes de que Emma apareciera en sus vidas. Antes de que Henry comenzara su crisis de pre-adolescente y sobre todo, mucho antes de que su cotidianidad se viera agitada por los sentimientos opresores que la morena sentía por la rubia. Porque ahora, la casa estaba vacía, Henry pasaba sus días en el colegio, Regina en el trabajo, el cielo era más bien gris en esos días de otoño. Los pájaros no eran más que cuervos negros volando a ras del suelo, mientras que la hierba verde se había fundido entre el asfalto de la carretera y el parque de juegos lleno de piedras. Además, en ese dibujo, se podría añadir a Grace, por quien el corazón de Henry latía frenéticamente y con quien él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Mientras que Emma podría aparecer en lo alto de la colina de ese mismo dibujo, en su coche amarillo deslucido, con su revólver en mano, apuntando a la morena que, con las manos en sus caderas, reviraría los ojos, enfundada en sus perfectas ropas.

Pero la alcaldesa dejó atrás la ensoñación cuando el puño exasperado de Emma chocó con la madera de la mesa, molesta porque la morena no se tomaba ni la molestia de responderle, demasiado ocupada soñando despierta.

˗¡Pero, bueno! ¿Va a reaccionar o qué? ¡No lo sé! ¡Grite! ¡Chílleme, si eso le viene bien! ¡Pero diga algo, mierda!

La morena, que se había sobresaltado ligeramente ante el golpe contra la madera, retrocedió en su silla y alzó los ojos hacia la rubia, con el ceño fruncido. Prefirió fingir ignorancia.

˗No sé de lo que puede usted estar hablando…¿Cree que me rebajaría a ir a observarla? ¿Y qué? ¿Me quedo mirándola dormir durante mitad de la noche?

La morena ahora reía, con una risa burlona, aunque cristalina, mientras que Emma suspiraba ante la contención de la alcaldesa. Parecía tan segura de ella misma, pero era exasperante cómo se protegía permanentemente. En un acto de exasperación, la sheriff se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, cruzando las piernas, encarando a la morena. Observándola con una expresión provocadora, mientras que Regina alzaba la mirada hacia ella suspirando, sosteniendo su mirada con expresión impasible, aunque una ligera sonrisa burlona nacía en sus labios, la rubia tomó la palabra

˗Entonces, dígame, ¿qué ha pensado de nuestro beso?

La alcaldesa, que sonreía hasta entonces, frunció el ceño perdiendo su contención, ante tal cambio brutal de tema. Sus ojos se cerraron, inmersa en otro devaneo, y giró su mirada hacia el ventanal, buscando las palabras que no venían mientras intentaba no dejarse vencer. Decirle que lo había adorado, apreciado, y que la rubia le tomara el pelo, o mantener su prestancia, mintiéndole y prometerle que no había significado nada, y así herirla. La alcaldesa tomó la decisión de no decir nada, porque si había aprendido una cosa durante todos esos años era que las palabras eran mucho más poderosas que los gestos. Con la mirada baja, unió despacio sus manos para juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras Emma la escrutaba con intensidad, con los ojos entrecerrados.

˗¿Regina? ¿Se encuentra bien?

˗Miss Swan, salga por favor…

˗¿Qué? ¡Pero espere! ¡Le he hecho una pregunta! Lo mínimo sería responder, ¿no? Además no es difícil…Solo sí o no…¡Es como cara o cruz! ¡Porque personalmente yo lo encontré bastante interesante! Y no estaba yendo nada mal antes de que usted se fuera como una furia frígida y….

˗NO SOY UNA FURIA FRÍGIDA. ¡Usted me saltó encima sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar! ¡Usted me besó! ¡No tuve nada que decir! ¡Es su responsabilidad, de usted sola, y que no se vuelva a repetir! Pues si vuelvo a sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, apretaré tan fuerte su cuello que su lengua saltara de su boca para ir más allá de la mía.

Emma tragó saliva ante las amenazas de la morena, decidió levantarse sin decir nada para abandonar el despacho, desilusionada, y algo humillada por la actitud de la morena. Con la mirada triste, se dirigió a la puerta, pero una mano la atrapó, avergonzada por hacer sufrir a su bien amada.

˗Miss Sw…Em…Emma, espere…

Había atraído a la rubia hacia ella, los brazos de Emma rodearon con naturalidad su cuello con un suspiro de incomprensión y el ceño fruncido ante el cambio de comportamiento de la morena. Repitiéndose mentalmente: “Y aquí está, va a volver a tomarme por una idiota, jugar conmigo…Después me rechazará porque tendrá demasiado miedo de asumirlo…” Con los ojos asustados miraba a la morena, esta acariciaba muy ligeramente la mejilla enrojecida de la rubia, mientras que le sonreía, con expresión apenada y tierna al mismo tiempo, en una aproximación reconfortante.

˗Emma…Estoy apenada…Yo nunca…Nunca he sentido esto…No debería…Está mal…

˗¿Qué está mal? ¿Tener sentimientos por una mujer o que esa mujer sea la sheriff de la ciudad?

˗Ni lo uno ni lo otro…Pero que esa mujer sea contra la que he luchado durante lustros…No puedo…Hacer esto…

˗Puedes hacer todo lo quieras siempre que lo quieras con fuerza, Regina…

˗Soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad. Soy _Regina Mills._ No puedo reducirme a esto…

˗¿Reducirte a mí…?

Emma retrocedió unos pasos, como si las palabras de la alcaldesa la hubieran quemado. Pero rápidamente, la morena la atrapó en sus brazos murmurando en su oído

˗No…Reducirme a amar…A ser frágil…A ser débil…

˗No serás débil conmigo…

˗El amor es una debilidad, Emma…

˗Si no es recíproco, si es imposible, si separa o si divide…Nos vuelve débil si nuestro amor no es del mismo poder que el amor del otro…

˗¿Qué te hace creer que es recíproco?

˗Eres tú quien debe decírmelo…

˗Yo…No puedo hacer esto…No es fácil para mí, debes comprender…No soy ese tipo de mujer…Y no soy la que tú necesitas…

˗¿Porque la señora es la alcaldesa, y blablablá, y tiene el estatus más importante de la ciudad? Tienes el derecho de amar y de ser amada, como todo el mundo…

˗Yo no amo…Yo hago sufrir, todo el tiempo…Yo mato y provoco la muerte…

˗Entonces hazme sufrir, me da igual. Hiéreme, mientras esté contigo, el resto me importa poco…


	8. Juega conmigo (bis)

“ _Yo mato y provoco la muerte_ …” Emma rumiaba, sola en su habitación, las palabras de la morena. Palabras que supuestamente tenían que apartarla, dañarla, como Regina lo predecía. Pero en lugar de eso, sus ganas de proteger a la morena no hacían más que crecer. Las ganas de demostrarle que podía amar, ser amada, y sobre todo que podía ser feliz. A pesar de lo que ella pensaba o de lo que la gente podía decirle, porque la bella morena vivía, quizás, cubierta por su caparazón, detrás de un muro de sólidos ladrillos, pero olvidaba que el hecho de tener miedo de amar era una debilidad mucho más grande de lo que ella se permitía pensar. Y desde que Emma había comenzado a soñar con la morena, sabía que algo había cambiado. Si Regina iba a observarla durante la noche, quizás era por eso que la rubia soñaba con ella. En su subconsciente, quizás sintiera su presencia. Y esa atracción, hundida en lo más profundo de ella desde hacía lustros, no hacía sino salir de su escondite de lo mucho que la erótica Regina excitaba sus sueños. En serio, ¿quién podía luchar? ¿Quién podría ser indiferente tras haber soñado centenas de veces con el cuerpo de Regina, con sus labios, con su aliento cálido y sus murmullos envolventes al oído? ¿Quién podría mantener ese muro frío levantado frente a una belleza semejante?

Emma estaba perdiendo la seguridad, lo sabía. Se estaba dejando ablandar a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Regina la obsesionaba, cada vez más. Aunque se esforzaba cada día por repetirse “No, no la amo…Detesto a Regina Mills. Es mi peor enemiga. Solo mi enemiga. No la encuentro atrayente. Y mi mirada no se dirige irremediablemente hacia su trasero. Y…”

Así terminaba cada sesión de auto terapia de Emma Swan. Queriendo negar la verdad, uno se la encuentra de frente, en plena cara. ¿Y con quién podría hablar Emma? ¿Con sus padres? Les daría un ataque cardíaco, seguramente. ¿Con Ruby? ¿Cuyo pasatiempo era comentar los últimos cotilleos de la ciudad? Ni hablar. ¿Con Hook? ¿Que encontraría la situación excitante y haría algunas bromas soeces? Mucho peor…¿O con Archie, la consciencia de la ciudad? Era la solución más plausible. Pero Emma estaba doblemente intimidada por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era la primera vez que estaba enamorada de una mujer…Y aunque le importaba poco la mirada de los demás, ignoraba lo que eso implicaba en su familia. Aunque eran adeptos del amor verdadero, ignoraba cómo sus padres se tomarían la noticia. Y además, estaba el hecho de que se trataba de Regina.

Dos horas. Dos horas habían pasado mientras Emma seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza en su habitación. Ninguna manera de salir de esa prisión dorada que era el amor imposible resultado de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, había conocido relaciones similares: relaciones de una noche, hombres casados, fugitivos…Y para acabar, Regina Mills en su plenitud. Y uno no olvida, no olvida nada, se acostumbra, sencillamente. Con esa perspectiva, Emma decidió quedarse atrás un tiempo. Recluida en su casa, a la que se llevaba el trabajo, sin los tacones maquiavélicos resonando en el suelo de la comisaria. Solo las voces de David y Snow, cada cierto tiempo, cuando salían, entraban o decidían ver una película cómica en el salón. Pensaban que Emma tenía algunos problemas en el trabajo, un enésimo altercado con la alcaldesa, ya estaban acostumbrados. Ya habían intentado dialogar con su hija, pero esta seguía en silencio y misteriosa. Retomaba el trabajo como excusa para tener otra cosa que hacer y así evitar confiar sus conflictos personales.

Y ese fue el día que eligió Henry para aparecer en casa de su madre biológica. Sin embargo, tenía que pasar la noche en casa de su madre adoptiva, pero ahí estaba, frente a la rubia, que entrecerró los ojos en señal de incomprensión.

˗Bah…¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

˗A mamá le ha dado una sobredosis de trabajo…Ya hace dos días que no sale de su despacho y se supone que es nuestra noche. Solo los dos…

Emma frunció más el ceño mientras que Henry la miraba con expresión dubitativa.

˗Oh, no….No me digas que también tú has decidido hacer horas extra. ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear? ¡Solo cuando está preocupada es que se niega a salir de su despacho! Además los viernes por la noche es la noche de “confesiones íntimas”. No faltaría a eso por nada del mundo…

˗No, chico, no nos hemos peleado, es solo que…Espera, ¿qué? ¿Confesiones íntimas? ¿En serio?

˗Síp…Creo que la tranquiliza ver que hay gente en situaciones peores que la suya…

˗¿Eso existe?

Emma hizo amago de reírse al imaginarse a la morena echada en un sofá riéndose de la desgracia de los demás. Es verdad que eso era muy de ella. Pero en el fondo, todos somos iguales. Nos aliviamos al ver que hay gente que está peor que nosotros. Y eso le devolvía algo de humanidad a Regina, que a veces le faltaba cuando su cólera desbordaba sus pensamientos.

Pero Henry, que la observaba intensamente desde su llegada, no había dejado de fijarse en el comportamiento de su madre biológica, presentía que algo que no iba bien entre las dos mujeres. No soportaba que lo dejaran de lado. Así que, más valía jugársela, y descubrir la verdad. Y sobre todo, para que esa situación ridícula de “sobredosis de trabajo” terminara. Henry iba a darlo todo, aunque tuviera que mentir.

˗¿Con quién se ha peleado entonces? ¿Con el pirata?

˗¿Qué? ¿Por qué el pirata?

˗Oh, no sé…Ella hablaba de él el otro día en la mesa…Una cita. No sé más…

˗¿Una cita…? ¿Tu madre tiene una cita con Hook?

˗Oh, a menudo de hecho…Él cenó en casa la otra noche. Y a decir verdad, ha estado bastante distante desde ese día…

Emma, que se descomponía a medida que su hijo hablaba, intentaba sin embargo, mantener la prestancia. Entonces, ¿al final nada tenía que ver con ella? Ella estaba…con él…Con ese tipo, más enganchado a su botella de ron que a Regina…Emma cerró los puños, se puso de pie velozmente, y gruñendo cogió su chaqueta.

˗¡Lo siento, chico! ¡Debo ir a sacar el garfio clavado en el cerebro de tu madre! ¡Vuelvo más tarde! Tus abuelos están en el salón…

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, pasó hecha una furia por delante de sus padres que, a la vez, fruncieron el ceño, antes de mirarse el uno al otro con expresión de incomprensión ante el comportamiento de su hija. A estos se les unió el pequeño, frustrado también con el comportamiento de su madre. Mientras, Emma condujo su escarabajo hasta el ayuntamiento, no se tomó ni el tiempo de cerrar con llave una vez hubo llegado, después de todo, ¿quién se lo robaría? Subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro del reconstruido ayuntamiento y abrió de un golpe la blanca puerta, y vio a una Regina de trazos fatigados, con las gafas sobre la nariz, enfrascada en la tarea de rellenar un enésimo informe. Alzó la vista hacia la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Y Emma, aún segura de ella

˗Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de que me estás engañando?

˗¿Perdón, Miss Swan? ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí, y sobre todo, de qué me habla? Creo que para serle infiel a alguien, primero hay que estar en pareja con la susodicha persona.

˗Hook…

˗¿Qué pasa con Hook? ¿Piensa que estoy saliendo con Hook?

˗¡Oh, venga ya! ¡No lo niegues! Henry me ha contado lo de las cenas, lo de las citas.

˗¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué habla? ¡Jamás he cenado con ese cerdo! Y en la vida se me ha pasado por la cabeza idea tan descabellada. ¿Es tan crédula hasta el punto de creer a un niño de doce años? La creía más astuta…¿Y su poder mágico?

˗No hurgues más en la herida…¿Por qué haría él eso, en tu opinión?

˗Es un niño. Probablemente quiere ver a sus dos madres juntas

˗No parece que esa idea te asombre mucho…

˗¿El qué? ¿Que mi hijo nos imagine juntas? ¿O que yo me lo pueda imaginar?

˗Deja de jugar conmigo, Regina…

˗Pero si no juego…Soy yo…Nada más que yo…Indecisa, torturada, neurótica, asesina…Tiene que acostumbrarse…No soy ningún cuento de hadas…

˗Tierna, adorable, intimidante, mal amada, mal cuidada…Es así como YO la veo…

Regina se sonrojó durante un segundo antes de quitarse las gafas y mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

˗¿Quiere que juguemos a una cosa?

˗¿A algo…Pícaro? Un juego de rol, tú la enfermera sexy y yo…

˗¡Miss Swan! Un juego mucho más tentador que eso…

˗¿Cuál?

˗Vamos a intercambiar los papeles…Tendrá el derecho de jugar conmigo…


	9. Acércate a mí

_Un juego._ Como si Regina fuera de carácter juguetón, pensaba Emma. Y en ese momento preciso, bajo las amenazas joviales de la morena, la rubia se quedó desconcertada, dubitativa, escrutando la mirada intensa de la alcaldesa para intentar saber si debía o no confiar en ella, dejarse guiar en su juego impetuoso y malicioso, preguntándose a dónde la llevaría esa diosa. Aún vacilante, con su cerebro en ebullición, los pensamientos disparados en una montaña de preguntas mientras Regina enarbolaba una de sus victoriosas sonrisas, digna en su expresión altiva, demostrándole a Emma que ella tenía el control y que siempre lo tendría.

Las manos sudadas, la garganta hecha un nudo. “¿A qué juego retorcido conduciría todo esto…?”, los pensamientos de la rubia se hicieron más apremiantes, a media que sus ojos se perdían en los de la reina, que ahora tenía sus manos en sus propias caderas con expresión insistente.

–Parece que Miss Swan está reflexionando demasiado…

–Es usted retorcida

–Oh, no se haga la santa, no sería creíble. Además no le he pedido la luna. Solo intercambiar los papeles.

–No veo de qué papeles habla. ¿Me va a dar su trabajo y toma el mío?

Emma había hablado con ironía, con una sonrisa, mientras la morena se acercaba murmurando, con expresión depredadora y unos aires felinos que acompañaban el conjunto.

–Caliente…

Cosa que desconcertó a la rubia, que retrocedió un paso, la voz vacilante. No era indiferente al nuevo jueguecito de Regina, se sentía de verdad caliente, el rostro y el cuerpo entero.

–No es divertido…¿A qué está jugando?

–¿Sí o no?

–Dígame el fundamente de su juego…¡Después responderé!

–¡No! Soy yo quien da las cartas…Quien dicta las reglas…

–Entonces…¿Las reglas?

A medida que las palabras se multiplicaban, la rubia retrocedía, y la morena avanzaba en el estrecho espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. Sus voces se hacían más cálidas, más sensuales, una octava más baja a cada segundo, único testigo del ambiente y de la tensión presente entre las dos mujeres.

–Invertimos los roles, se lo he dicho…Yo me enamoro perdidamente de usted, y usted me rompe el corazón…

–¿Y por qué eso es un cambio de roles? Yo no estoy…

–Miss Swan…Deje de negarlo ya…

–Oh, ¿y usted me dice eso?

–Completamente…Yo siempre he actuado en consecuencia.

–¡Contra un muro!

–Usted misma

–Pero, no veo por qué yo le rompería el corazón…

–Porque yo he roto el suyo, huyendo cuando nos besamos, yendo por la noche a murmurarle cosas idiotas…Mandándola a paseo cuando su comportamiento me excedía…

–¡Oh, por favor, Regina, haría falta mucho más que eso para romperme el corazón!

–Para mí habría sido suficiente. No hay que tomarlo a la ligera…

–Yo no he hecho nada…

–No, pero sé que un día, yo romperé el suyo. De verdad. Literalmente. Amar es darle el poder al otro para hacernos daño. El amor es una debilidad, ya debe haberlo escuchado muchas veces…

–¿Y por qué haría usted eso?

–Porque soy yo…Yo soy la malvada, yo soy Regina…

–¡Usted es mucho más que eso! Usted es Regina, precisamente….Usted es también dulce, tierna, sensual…

Las dos mujeres estaban ya a pocos centímetros. Emma había acabado por chocar contra la pared que tenía detrás y la morena se había acercado al cuerpo de la rubia. Sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban en los pocos centímetros que separaban ambos cuerpos. Emma casi podía sentir el pecho de la morena pegándose al suyo con cada respiración. Se miraban a los ojos, intensamente. No se sabía muy bien si iban a saltarse encima bestialmente o darse una bofetada para recuperar prestancia. Y era eso entre las dos. Las dos eran fuertes, vivían y peleaban por el amor de su hijo. Bajo sus corazas de plomo bien disimuladas en sus buenas maneras. Regina, en su habitual traje y su absoluto control de todo lo que la rodeaba, y Emma, tras su sempiterna chaqueta roja, su arrogancia y su falta de autoconfianza. Las dos eran orgullosas, luchando para adivinar quién sería la primera en flaquear. Ninguna de las dos estaba lista para ceder el lugar. Ni bajar los brazos para coger a la otra en su regazo o para abrazarla. Sencillamente porque, sin excusas, y con sus máscaras puestas, la cosa más difícil era desnudarse, autorizarse a amar.

Parecía que la morena había dejado que tras su máscara se descubrieran sus ojos, porque durante ese cumplido hacia ella, sus pupilas de ébano comenzaron a brillar con un aura anaranjada. Una pequeña sonrisa, muy diferente a las suyas, que le daba las gracias a Emma en silencio, por su comprensión, su gratitud. Porque si los gestos no eran suficientes, las palabras, estas, se bastaban por sí solas. Y decirle a la más malvada de la historia que no era sino Regina era lo más hermoso que podían decirle. Que ahí, a ojos de Emma, no solo era una Reina Malvada en busca de poder. Porque Emma lo había comprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que la alcaldesa no era una malvada como ella leía en los libros. No era malvada por placer, así porque sí, sino por sufrimiento, por soledad, por venganza, por amargura. Porque no tenía nada más que hacer, nadie que la amara…Y para no pensar en lo que había perdido, a veces, era mejor destrozar lo que había causado esa pérdida. ¿Y quién sabe cómo los otros personajes de cuento, tan encantadores y tan amables, hubieran actuado? ¿Si el Príncipe Azul hubiera sido asesinado, Snow White lo habría tomado con una sonrisa y diciendo que perdonaría a aquel que le hubiera arrancado a su amor? ¿Se lo habría agradecido con un ramo de flores y habría seguido su camino en busca del amor verdadero? Pues no…Como bien dice su mentora de cuerpo perfecto, el mal no nace, se hace.

En un silencio absoluto, aún hundidas en sus pensamientos, las dos mujeres se miraban, se observaban, se analizaban, se deseaban en silencio. Después sus miradas respectivas descendieron hacia sus labios, deseosos, golosos…La mirada de la morena brillaba, mientras se pellizcaba sus propios labios. La rubia, al ver ese gesto se pellizcó los suyos, con una mirada de aprehensión. Y si ella huía otra vez…

Se quedó entonces ahí, derecha como una i, pegada a la pared mirando a su deseo delante de ella, quien no estaba preocupada por las reacciones de la rubia. Regina, que estaba dándose cuenta de la contención y el control de Emma, se acercó para pegar su cuerpo al suyo, y acercar una mano hacia la cabellera dorada. Emma cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y la morena sonrió más mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios, atenta a que la rubia no cambiara de expresión. Sus labios se sellaron en un contacto casto. Cada una saboreó los labios de la otra durante un breve instante, antes de que el deseo de profundizar el beso se hiciera presente. Sus labios se besaban, se mordisqueaban, se succionaban mientras la rubia intentaba deslizar lentamente, con una elegancia que hizo sonreír a la morena, su lengua por sus labios. La morena le abrió entonces paso y en una danza carnal, ardiente, retenida durante lustros, sus lenguas se descubrieron con diversión, con pasión durante largos minutos, antes de que el aire les faltase. Y en un murmullo, uno solo, la morena sonrió volviendo a abrir los ojos.

–Lo ves, es así como uno se enamora…


	10. Tómame

Un beso. Nada más que un beso. Y sin embargo ambas se habían dejado sucumbir por un torbellino de emociones. Probablemente porque esta vez ambas eran conscientes de la atracción que emanaba entre ellas. Porque las dos conocían los sentimientos de la una por la otra, y porque en el fondo, de tanto pelear por interpretar el papel de la más fuerte habían acabado por debilitarse.

Y habían flaqueado, las dos, con ese beso. Regina mucho más, después de esas palabras reveladoras, que habían provocado una gran sonrisa en los labios de Emma. Por supuesto, después, el silencio se hizo más presente y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra por miedo a estropear la deliciosa tensión que reinaba. Regina tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Emma mientras que estaba posaba las suyas en las caderas de la morena. Se besaban, se deleitaban con los labios de la otra, y paraban el beso cuando necesitaban aire para después volver a la carga con más deseo, disfrutando cada vez un poco más del gusto de los labios, de la forma de besarse.

Mientras que Emma era más del tipo “salvaje”, queriendo todo el tiempo morder la lengua o el labio de la morena, Regina, por su parte, estaba, de momento, volcada en la ternura, disfrutando de las atenciones que le habían faltado durante tanto tiempo, se divertía descubriendo despacio el placer de un beso prohibido, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la nuca de la sheriff. Como podría sospecharse, la rubia era menos obediente, y sus manos comenzaron a vagabundear como era previsto. Las había deslizado bajo la blusa de la morena para acariciar su piel ambarina, y subía, subía, mucho más hasta su pecho, lo que hizo dar un saltito de sorpresa a la morena antes de que esta atrapara sus manos para ponérselas por encima de la cabeza.

–Eh, eh, eh…¿Quién le ha permitido hacer eso? Le señalo que soy la única que dicta las reglas aquí…La única que puede autorizarla a tocarme. Y no lo he hecho, así que mantenga sus manos solo sobre mis ropas.

Emma había revirado los ojos y dado un golpe de cadera a la alcaldesa para hacerla retroceder. La morena frunció el ceño al sentirse empujada, y soltó el agarre sobre la rubia. Esta última enarbolaba una sonrisa orgullosa cuando se pegó a la reina pasando su brazo alrededor de ella, iniciando tiernos besos en su cuello que hicieron tambalearse a la morena. Emma la empujó delicadamente hacia el sofá para recostarla, y ella sobre la morena. Pero ciertamente eso no fue del gusto de la alcaldesa que cambió inmediatamente las posiciones, colocándose ella sobre Emma, quien emitió un gruñido.

–No lo repetiré, Miss Swan. Soy la única que va a llevar las riendas.

–No soy Graham, ni ningún otro, de quien puede servirse para saciar sus instintos. ¡Deje de querer siempre controlarlo todo y déjese llevar!

Regina no se sintió muy cómoda con las palabras de la rubia, se encogió de hombros y recostó a Emma, pero esta se negaba a dejarse vencer, entonces comenzó un combate encarnecido entre las dos mujeres de fuerte carácter para ver quién de las dos estaría arriba. A medida que se empujaban, se escalaban, la temperatura aumentaba, las ropas volaban. Ahora estaban las dos en ropa interior, la morena con un conjunto sexy y elegante, mientras que Emma, como era costumbre, era el ejemplo de la simplicidad, y de un feminismo discreto. Un shorty negro, haciendo juego con el sujetador. Lejos de igualar la elegancia de las dos piezas de aquella que la dominaba. Y eso hizo sonreír a Regina. Ella que a menudo se preguntaba por qué se sentía atraída por la sheriff comprendía cada vez más que su lado atípico tenía algo que ver en eso. Y tras esos segundos de inatención, se encontró bajo la rubia, que ahora enarbolaba una sonrisa pícara viendo a la morena a su merced. Bloqueó las manos de la morena por encima de su cabeza, y se deleitaba deslizando su mano libre, lentamente, bajo la ropa interior de la morena, que cerró los ojos en un suspiro. Emma se mordisqueó su labio mientras daba lentas caricias, preparando a su morena para una tempestad de sensaciones, pero entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió con una velocidad inesperada, y un preadolescente de cerca de once años llegó corriendo, tirando su mochila en la entrada, gritando

–¡Mamá! Mamá, ¿sabes qué? Yo…

El pequeño Henry, con la boca abierta, miraba a sus dos madres, que con una precipitación inaudita, habían cogido sus ropas para cubrirse rápidamente sus cuerpos. Emma había sido expulsada hacia atrás del sofá, mientras que Regina, menos púdica, pero con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, se volvía a vestir para después acercarse a Henry, visiblemente en shock.

–Henry, cariño…Lo siento…No es para nada lo que crees…Siento que hayas visto esto…Podemos hablar de ello cuando estemos en casa…

Regina intentaba tranquilizar al hijo, queriendo de igual manera protegerlo de lo que hubiera podido ver mientras que Emma revelaba su cabeza diciendo

–De todas maneras, si hubiera llamado…

–¡Miss Swan!

Henry seguía como una estatua de mármol, mirando por turnos a sus madres, sin realmente comprender sus gestos. Se suponía que se detestaban, aunque se habían acercado un poco, y ahora, las había encontrado a una en los brazos de la otra. Haciendo algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder explicar. No era el asombro de verlas casi desnudas, sino verlas en un abrazo que rozaba el surrealismo. Ver a su madre a merced de la otra, casi relajada, deseando algo de lo que él ni sospechaba su existencia.

Sin reflexionar, y sin una mirada a la rubia, Regina había cogido a Henry, una vez vestida, y los dos se habían marchado, mientras que Emma, en el más alto grado de frustración, los miraba alejarse sin un adiós. Ella entonces se levantó y se vistió rumiando interiormente.

–Claro, por supuesto, Emma….¡Qué gran idea que has tenido! ¡Y ahora ella va a meterle en la cabeza que has querido violarla o algo igual de retorcido como lo es la señora alcaldesa!

Los días finalmente habían pasado y Emma estaba en su habitación, nada de noticias de la morena desde el famoso incidente, y asombrosamente tampoco había tenido noticias de Henry. La rubia había preferido dejarles tiempo y no insistir en caso de que el pobre Henry estuviera traumatizado.

–Va, tampoco yo soy una basura, él se recuperará…

Mientras seguía rumiando, se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta. Emma alzó la cabeza y autorizó a la persona a entrar. Entonces Mary Margareth, su intrusiva madre, entró con una expresión desolada.

–¿Mamá? ¿Algún problema?

–Oh…No, cariño…Solo…He hablado un poco hoy con Henry…Parecía ausente…

–¿Y? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha dicho algo?

–No…No ha querido decirme nada…Pero ha hecho un…Dibujo…

–¿Un dibujo?

Mientras que la rubia se levantaba, imaginándose lo peor, rezando para que su hijo no hubiera desarrollado un gusto por el arte abstracto o por un nuevo tipo de Kamasutra, se precipitó para coger el dibujo que su madre sacaba de su bolso. ¿Y cuál fue la sorpresa de Emma cuando descubrió un dibujo de un paisaje con una esplendorosa verde hierba, una Regina más alta de lo normal y la rubia en sus brazos, intercambiando un beso, en apariencia bastante apasionado? La rubia esbozó una sonrisa mientras que su madre cruzó los brazos con expresión perpleja.

–¿Ha pasado algo con Regina para que Henry haya dibujado esto?

–Oh, no, nada, solo que estuve a dos dedos de acostarme con su madre, medio desnuda sobre ella y él apareció de repente

–¿QUÉ?

–¡Venga ya, estoy de broma, relájate! ¡Tampoco somos monjas!

Emma reviró los ojos mientras que su madre suspiraba de alivio habiéndose por un segundo imaginado lo peor. Cosa que hizo comprender a Emma que sería mejor mantener eso para ella, siempre que su hijo no siguiera dibujando cosas reveladoras durante sus horas de clase. En ese momento, el teléfono de Emma comenzó a vibrar, y descolgó rápidamente al ver en nombre de la morena en la pantalla.

–En mi casa. En una hora. Ni una palabra. Ni una réplica.

Y colgó rápidamente, haciendo que la rubia desorbitara los ojos, y que su madre la mirara con expresión inquieta.

–¿Algo grave?

–Oh, no. ¡El trabajo! Un gato se ha quedado atrapado en el bajante de una bañera, ¡ya sabes lo que es!

Y mientras ella se reía de su excusa idiota, su mare se había fijado en “bañera”, preguntándose cómo un gato había podido encontrarse en una situación tan comprometida. Reflexionaba en voz alta mientras que Emma se vestía. Pasó por delante de su madre, que aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Una vez que la rubia hubo dejado el apartamento, la profesora continuaba rumiando.

–O era un gatito…Un gatito europeo…Los gatos persas nunca podrían pasar sus cabezas por ahí…O un gato siamés…Con una cabeza pequeña…

Mientras que Emma conducía hasta la casa blanca de la alcaldesa, la morena salía al porche para recibir a su amante. Emma se dirigió con paso dubitativo hacia ella, y al llegar a su altura, la morena le puso su mano sobre la boca para evitar que hablara.

–Va a hacerme el amor. Porque después de ese incidente me pregunto lo que habría podido sentir al tenerla dentro de mí, pero más que eso, va a pasar una noche en mi cama, a despertarme al día siguiente y decirme que soy bella…Porque creo que he perdido, Emma… Creo que estoy borracha de usted…Dependiente como a una jugosa tarta de manzana y…la quiero enteramente para mí, sin una palabra más…


	11. No me tengas miedo

Paralizada. Totalmente paralizada. Emma estaba ahí, contemplando a Regina, con la boca abierta ante la que debía considerarse como su amante después de las palabras que acababa de lanzarle a la cara. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan lunática y tan neurótica como Regina Mills? Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan deseable, tan atrayente? Pues, si durante algunos minutos Emma quería permanecer fría, a la defensiva, sabiendo que Regina no le había dado noticias desde hacía varios días, y sobre todo desde que Henry las había sorprendido en su despacho, esa decisión caía cuando la que había huido se encontraba calentando a la sheriff, murmurándole palabras que ponían todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. Y Emma estaba segura de que era imposible resistirse a eso. Imposible resistirse a una mujer que te ordena con voz erótica que le hagas el amor. Sobre todo cuando esa mujer agarra tus caderas para pegarse a tu cuerpo de tal manera y te mira con unas pupilas tan cargadas de deseo que te da la impresión de que te vas a derretir si te atreves a apartar la mirada de ella.

Porque sí, mientras que Emma intentaba calmar su cerebro que se estaba volviendo completamente loco y su bajo vientre que gritaba de deseo por la morena que tenía delante, esta última se había aprovechado de eso para pegarse más apasionadamente a ella, para después retroceder tirando de la rubia, para meterla dentro de la casa. Tras cerrar de golpe la puerta con el pie, agarró el top blanco de Emma para quitárselo como si hubiera una cuenta atrás, como si se quemara de deseo desde hacía meses, años. Como si…

–¡MIERDA! ¡REGINA!

La rubia se apartó rápidamente de la morena, escondió con sus brazos su pecho medio descubierto aunque el sujetador negro de la rubia escondía lo esencial de sus pezones ya excitados por los asaltos de la morena. Esta última, con la mirada ardiente de deseo y ganas, miraba a su presa con la más grande incomprensión.

–¿Qué…? ¿Eres…vergonzosa?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Eres idiota! No quiero…Hacer esto así como así…¿Ya has tenido a alguien en tu vida…? ¿En fin…En tu cama? Quiero decir. Ya has…

Una risa cristalina se escuchó en la estancia, la rubia se murió de vergüenza mientras que Regina se retorcía de risa, sin contención, por primera vez, antes de poder recomponerse y contestarle a Emma, que se decía que si antes de 20 segundos ella no dejaba de reírse, se marcharía para no ser más humillada.

–¿Me preguntas si soy virgen? ¡Pero Miss Swan! ¿En qué mundo vives? Te doblo la edad…en teoría. Por supuesto que ya he tenido hombres y mujeres en mi vida, en mi cama…Aunque la primera vez no fuera la mejor experiencia y aunque sepa que pocas son las personas que me aprecian, eso no impide que la mitad de la ciudad aceptara sin rechistar pasar una noche conmigo. Diría incluso que lo adorarían. Así que no te preocupes por mí…No soy novata en la materia…

Emma suspiró de alivio, sus mejillas aún rojas debido a la incomodidad, antes de que la morena, al ver que su compañera había perdido de repente todo valor, pegara su cuerpo al suyo, una de sus manos se aferró a la entrepierna de su pantalón con una sonrisa pícara que hizo crisparse a la rubia. Entonces la voz de la morena le susurró a su oído, con voz tan ronca

–Y tú…¿Te debo preguntar si tienes conocimientos en la materia?

Incapaz de responder, la rubia se conformó con soltar un ligero gruñido ante la sorpresa de la mano de la morena, incapaz de moverse ni un solo centímetro para no sentir cómo flaqueaba ante el contacto ardiente del cuerpo de la morena. Solo con el contacto de su mano en su pantalón, entre sus muslos, solo con la respiración ronca de la alcaldesa contra la suya. Como el juego del gato y el ratón, una buscaba a la otra desesperadamente, mientras que con la misma rabia, la otra intentaba salir, como si le quedara una onza de control cuando las dos ya habían sucumbido, más, más y más. Y sucumbirían aún más, sin duda, esa noche lo harían físicamente. Así que en un suspiro, Emma murmuró

–¿Henry…?

–Con tu padre…Toda la noche.

Emma esbozó una ligera sonrisa inclinando la cabeza en el momento en que sintió los labios vagabundos de Regina por su cuello. Ligeros suspiros se escuchaban, envalentonando a la morena a continuar, mientras sus labios besaban delicadamente cada zona del cuello de la rubia, con su cuerpo aún pegado al de ella, ascendió sus manos por las caderas de Emma y continuaba asaltando su cuello con besos, y pequeños mordiscos, que hicieron gemir a Emma, quien se decía en su mente que no podía mostrarse débil y doblegada a la loca del control que la seducía. Entonces, en un momento de fuerza innata, Emma agarró las nalgas de la Reina, quien soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante el asalto inesperado, y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que Regina retrocediera hasta el sofá. La espalda contra el cuero negro, las piernas rodeando la cintura de la sheriff. La rubia se había acostado sobre ella y se prestaba a retirar rápidamente la blusa de la morena para finalmente descubrir su cuerpo. Su piel ambarina, su pecho perfectamente apretado en un sujetador de encaje negro, ligeramente transparente, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma ante la manera en que Regina la sorprendía siempre.

Y cuanto más descubría, y desnudaba el cuerpo de la alcaldesa, más se sorprendía al ver que la morena se dejaba hacer. Sin buscar retomar el control sobre ella o tomar las riendas de la situación. Regina, sin moverse, dejaba que las manos de Emma se pasearan por su piel temblorosa. Las manos finas continuaban deambulando, rodeando su pecho lentamente, sus uñas rozaban sus costillas, su vientre, provocando que la morena se arqueara, estrechando aún más sus piernas alrededor de Emma.

Una nueva sonrisa pícara en los labios depredadores de la rubia al ver que la morena se movía, se fundía, se retorcía para conseguir su liberación, y sobre todo al ver que se contenía para no saltar encima de la rubia y hacerle el amor sin contención.

Los gestos se encadenaron, las ropas desaparecieron, y las dos mujeres se encontraron completamente desnudas. La una pegada a la otra, buscando los gestos que hacían suspirar o gemir a la otra. Los ávidos besos de la rubia en el pecho desnudo de Regina la hacían retorcerse un poco más mientras que Emma notaba el muslo ardiente a causa de la intimidad de Regina pegada a él, quien no podía ocultar su placer, ni que estaba lista para acoger a su sheriff, quien se deleitaba haciéndola esperar. Ella bajaba maliciosamente sus labios a lo largo del cuerpo ardiente de la alcaldesa, mordisqueaba su bajo vientre, sus muslos, su nariz rozando su centro de placer antes de subir rápidamente hacia sus labios para atraparlos con los suyos. Regina, al borde del abismo, al borde de la explosión debido a la intensa frustración, dio un golpe de pelvis a Emma gruñendo. Emma se echó a reír, antes de levantar una pierna de la morena por encima de su hombro, y seguir sobre ella, metiendo una mano entre sus muslos, despacio, mientras miraba a Regina a los ojos y comenzaba a acariciar delicadamente el centro del placer de la morena, aparentemente al borde del orgasmo.

Los suspiros de la morena se amplificaron mientras que su cuerpo entero se movía contra el de Emma. Sus pechos pegados, sus caderas frotándose la una contra la otra, cuando en un movimiento de Emma, únicamente uno, un suspiro más profundo, más largo, se escuchó. Señal de liberación cuando sintió los dedos finos de la rubia entrar en ella. Entonces sonrió tontamente, embriagada, disfrutando del contacto físico y carnal, mientras que la estancia se llenaba de otra atracción. Sin esperar, la morena se enderezó contra el cuerpo de su reciente amante para reproducir los gestos de Emma sobre ella, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras que a coro, sus gemidos se intensificaban, poco a poco. Una gemía más fuerte al escuchar los de su compañera. Finalmente, una nueva batalla de control comenzó a reproducirse, para saber quién daría más placer a la otra, quién gemiría con más intensidad, quién poseería más a la otra.

Y los movimientos se encadenaron, se aceleraron, se intensificaron a un ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado mientras el orgasmo las rozaba más, más y más hasta explotar literalmente en los riñones de cada una. Las dos mujeres se abandonaron al placer recíproco soltando un último grito, casi estridente antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuero negro del sofá, jadeando del esfuerzo. Las manos volvieron a colocarse en los cabellos de la otra, mientras se miraban a los ojos, como si el momento fuera propicio a la ternura después de una sesión de sexo medio bruto, pero prueba de un amor naciente. Las dos estaban hundidas en sus pensamientos, o en los pensamientos de la otra, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y fueron despertadas de sus devaneos por golpes violentos en la puerta.

Regina se levantó sobresaltada, y le hizo señas a Emma para que no se moviera mientras ella se ponía de nuevo sus bragas negras y su blusa, sencillamente, para cubrir su cuerpo. Se precipitó a la puerta mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, que mostraban el típico peinado de post coito, y con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Pondría como excusa una pelea con las sábanas, y ya está. Abrió la puerta y desorbitó los ojos al ver al padre de su amante.

–Charming…Vaya…¿A qué debo el disgusto de su visita? ¿Quizás le apetece algo de lasaña?

–¡Regina, no se haga la lista! Los vecinos me han alertado. Tiene secuestrado a alguien y lo está maltratando. Los gritos se escuchan desde el comienzo de la calle, y a mi hija, de momento, no la puedo encontrar. Así que, mala suerte, ha dado conmigo y tengo una orden de registro.

Se encogió de hombros y extendió un papel, seguro de que esta vez tenía pruebas infalibles, y de que estaba vez, estaba seguro, iba a ponerla contra la espada y la pared, la encerraría por el resto de sus días y pondría fin a una de las amenazas que pendía sobre la ciudad y su familia.

Sin embargo, la morena, conteniéndose para no echarse a reír ante las amenazas de Charming, se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Una sonrisa traviesa nació en su rostro imaginándose la cara del padre cuando viera que había corrompido a su hija querida. La salvadora con la reina malvada.

–Oh, pero adelante, venga a descubrir a quien oso torturar y gritar de dolor.


	12. Dilo por mí

Con la mirada cargada de excitación y una pizca de sadismo en su sonrisa más maquiavélica, Regina miraba cómo al que consideraba como uno de sus peores enemigos entraba en su casa a la búsqueda de su víctima, sin pasársele por la cabeza un segundo que se podría tratar de su hija. Y Regina encontraba la situación muy excitante. Así que ella seguía a Charming, con los brazos cruzados, calmadamente, sin miedo a lo que podría venir. Esperaba que sorprendiera a su amante, sencillamente para ver su reacción, la sorpresa en sus ojos, la locura cuando reconociera a su hija, y la decepción cuando se diera cuenta de que su hija no había sido torturada, sino que fue una perfecta consentidora.

Desde que Regina se hubo levantado para ir a abrir, la rubia intentaba volver a vestirse a toda prisa, batallando con el broche de su sujetador, las manos a la espalda, mientras saltaba para intentar meter las piernas en sus vaqueros. Gruñendo, maldiciendo y maltratando los enganches de su ropa interior, sin duda menos calmada que la alcaldesa. Al escuchar pasos precipitados en el hall, se giró mecánicamente hacia la puerta cogiendo su camisa para cubrirse el rostro. La persona que iba a aparecer sin duda la conocería, ya que ella era la sheriff de la ciudad, y por supuesto estaba fuera de toda discusión que alguien se enterara de esa relación secreta y acabada de nacer.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una Emma aún enrollada bajo su camisa mientras que Charming aparecía como un loco en la estancia, precipitándose hacia la víctima para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Con voz tranquilizadora, y tomando el pudor de Emma como miedo, sin reconocerla, posó su mano en su hombro desnudo murmurándole

˗Señorita…Ya está, se ha acabado, soy el ayudante de la sheriff, ella no volverá a hacerle nada…¿Cómo se llama?

˗¿Papá?

Emma alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de su padre y apartó la camisa para mirarlo con expresión incrédula. _Mierda, ¿y ahora?_ Emma, estupefacta, miraba a su padre, y este último, cuya mirada se perdía entre la cólera y el estupor, se preguntaba si Regina de verdad le había hecho daño a su bebé. Sin intentar comprender, tomó a su hija en brazos mientras Emma fruncía el ceño mirando a Regina, aún apoyada en el marco de la puerta, conteniéndose para no estallar de risa. Emma le lanzó una oscura mirada, y reviró los ojos a su padre que continuaba consolándola después “de ese drama vivido”. Pero, ¿de verdad era tan tonto?

˗Emma, cariño…Ya te dije que no confiaras en esta loca…¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herida?

Charming examinaba a su hija, a medio vestir, por todos lados para comprobar si había alguna herida, marca, algo cuando la voz de la alcaldesa exclamó con acento pícaro.

˗Creo que puede que tenga agujetas en los dedos…

Emma le lanzó de nuevo una mirada asesina más penetrante para hacerle comprender que se callara, mientras Charming se dio prisa en coger las manos de su hija entre las suyas con expresión inquieta.

˗Cariño, ¿qué te ha hecho esta bruja? ¡Háblame! ¡Dime! Vamos a casa…Vamos a ocuparnos de ti…Todo irá mejor…

Aún en silencio y sin saber qué responder a las acusaciones de Charming, a no ser un “Pero no….” o un “Pero espera…” que Charming siempre cortaba para seguir hablando.

˗¡Para Emma! ¡Sé que eres fuerte, pero basta! No vas a defenderla indefinidamente. Esa mujer es un monstruo. Y nadie se mete con lo que yo más amo.

Entonces se acercó a Regina, que aún seguía de mármol, divertida observando la escena. Ella bajó los ojos hacia Charming, cambiando su mirada de la diversión hacia el asco mientras miraba a uno de los hombres responsables de su desgracia. Responsable de años de celos y de sufrimiento que ella había acumulado. ¿Cómo podría amar tanto a Emma y detestar tanto a sus padres? Las cenas de Acción de Gracia se anunciaban prometedoras. Charming llegó entonces a su altura y la miró con toda la determinación posible.

˗Ha querido hacerle daño a mi mujer…Ha querido destruir a mi familia…Jamás lo ha conseguido. Y hoy, intenta vengarse con mi hija…Es usted débil, Regina. Contra todo pronóstico, no tiene ninguna fuerza…Nada de majestuoso. Es usted una miserable. Su existencia es miserable. Pero estaré feliz al ver la reacción de Henry cuando sepa que ha querido hacerle daño a su madre…Se pondrá contento. Y aunque esos dibujos de sus dos madres juntas son adorables, créame, él la borrará muy rápido de ellos.

Emma corrió a su lado para impedir que Charming soltara sus acusaciones hirientes a la cara de Regina. Emma colocó su mano sobre la boca de su padre, mientras que Regina mantuvo la pose frente a su enemigo, sin flaquear, sin dar la menor señal de debilidad, aunque sabía que una vez que la amable familia saliera de su casa rompería todo lo que tuviera a mano. Pareciera que jamás tendría derecho a ser feliz. Bastaba con que tuviera un momento con Emma, un maravilloso momento, que bajara la guardia, que se abriera, que rompiera su pared para amar a alguien plenamente para que al final la acusaran de querer hacer el mal adrede…Y Emma que no decía nada…Parecía que se avergonzaba de ese momento entre ellas…Parecía que ni había significado nada…Que era demasiado vergonzoso imaginarse con ella. Y Regina creyó, durante unos minutos, que Emma podría valer la pena, pero una mano sobre la boca de su padre no bastaba. Regina necesitaba que la rubia la defendiera, que clamara alto y fuerte que no estaba ahí sino por amor. Amor en estado puro, amor que ellas habían consumado. Una vez y otra vez.

Los ojos de las dos amantes se cruzaron una vez más, los de Emma expresando arrepentimiento, desolación, como si pidieran perdón mientras que Regina apretaba los puños, sin dar el brazo a torcer, antes de desviar su mirada hacia las acusaciones de Charming y articular lo más fríamente posible, como si sus palabras, llenas de odio, pudieran ser tan hirientes y tan asesinas como las del hombre que tenía delante.

˗Salgan de mi casa. Ahora.

Ella tragó saliva mientras seguía mirándolo, su magia crepitando en sus dedos, queriendo actuar. Bastaría con un agarre en su cuello, una mano hundida en su pecho para destrozar al que amenazaba con llevarse a su hijo. Al que amenazaba su felicidad mientras ella hacía de todo para hacerse aceptar. Y entonces una vez muerto, quizás ella estaría mejor…De momento al menos, pero entonces él habría ganado. Henry la detestaría. Emma la detestaría. Y ella perdería a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Así que Regina hizo gala del mejor auto control. Pensando en Emma, en sus momentos juntas, diciéndose que quizás un día podría revivirlo…Cuando un día, quizás, su amada tuviera el valor de asumir sus actos y su amor.

Es verdad, probablemente era complicado gritar alto y fuerte que estaba enamorada de la Reina Malvada, pero si se ama realmente, ¿no se supone que te da igual el mundo y que quieres vivir tu historia sin opinión de nadie? Pues parece que era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Charming y su hija dejaron la casa, y hasta el último momento, la reina tuvo esperanzas de que la rubia se rebelara, explicara la verdad a Charning, y volviera a los brazos de la morena para consolar su corazón herido.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de la mansión, Regina los observaba desde su ventana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Henry no volvería esa noche, dormía en casa de la rubia. Y Regina no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a si “los idiotas” habían contado a su bebé los sucesos de la noche, ya imaginándose que su hijo se negaría a verla.

Mientras, en la casa de los Charming, con Henry, que se había ido a acostar pronto por orden de los Charming, escuchando discretamente, desde lo alto de las escaleras, la conversación entre su madre biológica y sus abuelos.

˗¡Se niega a decirme lo que esa bruja lo ha hecho!

˗¡Papá! ¡Porque ya te he dicho que no me ha hecho nada malo!

˗¡Emma, deja de mentir! ¡Toda la ciudad ha escuchado gritos que parecían los de un cerdo degollado! Ahora deja de protegerla y confiesa antes de que le haga lo mismo a otra persona…

˗¡Oh, David, te lo suplico…No hables de cerdo degollado, es desagradable!

˗¡Pero, bueno, hablamos de tu hija, Snow!

˗Bueno, no sé…Quizás haya otra razón para que Emma no tenga huella de violencia…Deja que querer acusar a Regina a toda costa y deja que nuestra hija hable…

˗Bien. ¡Ya que tú también la defiendes, deberíamos hacer un club! ¡El club de las grandes sacerdotisas de la gran y majestuosa Regina! Id también a lamerle las botas. ¡No brillan lo suficiente!

˗Cariño, creo que precisamente en ese punto tu hija se ocupa muy bien…

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron ante las insinuaciones de su madre. ¿Acaso ella había comprendido? ¿Habría ella entendido el comportamiento de su hija, el que la había atormentado durante semanas? ¿Habría comprendido que el acercamiento con Regina no era sino amor, deseo o cualquier otro sentimiento recíproco e inofensivo entre las dos mujeres? ¿Y no decía nada? ¿Solo eso? ¿No estaba loca de rabia ante esa situación? Snow enarbolaba una sonrisa calmada, serena, aunque miraba a Emma con una mirada de compasión mientras que David se repetía las palabras de su mujer en bucle esperando no haber leído bien entre líneas.

˗Espera…¿Tú sabes algo, Snow?

˗No, nada más que tú…Sencillamente, observo. Y las madres saben todo…Sencillamente tenía la necesidad de recordarlo

˗¿Quieres decir que pasa algo entre nuestra hija y esa bruja? ¿Y no me has dicho nada?

˗No me corresponde a mí hablar…Y son solo dudas sin respuestas…Ahora tu hija está delante de ti, si tienes preguntas, lo mejor es que se las hagas directamente.

Los dos pares de ojos se posaron entonces en la acusada, que aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jamás antes había tenido que ocultar sus aventuras, a parte de las mujeres de los maridos con quienes se acostaba. Pero ahora era diferente, se trataba de la peor enemiga de sus padres. Pero a pesar de todo el odio, de las historias y los conflictos entre sus padres, ella jamás había sentido el menor odio hacia la alcaldesa.

Su padre la miraba ahora con la mayor de las aprehensiones.

˗¿Emma? Dile a tu madre que se equivoca…Se equivoca, ¿no? Tú no tienes ninguna relación con la bruja, ¿verdad?

˗Se llama Regina. ¡Deja de llamarla bruja, no es para nada una bruja!

˗¡Responde, Emma! ¿Tienes una aventura con Regina?

˗Eso depende de lo que insinúes por aventura…

˗¿Sales con Regina? ¡Deja de andarte por las ramas!

˗No…

˗Ahhhh, ¿ves, Snow? ¡Es lo que te decía!

˗…No oficialmente…Para decir la verdad, de momento solo nos acostamos. Nada es oficial. Pero lo será seguramente si ella acepta volver a hablarme después de tu escándalo de hoy. Aunque lo dudo. Y si aún te interesa, los gritos venían de mí. Pero no sentía ningún dolor. Solo placer y un deseo total. Es más, deberías intentarlo, eso te relajaría. Pero la bruja, como tú dices, ya está cogida…Así que intenta con un plumero, o tu mano izquierda, ya que, creo, que esta noche tu mujer no va a estar de humor.

Fue el turno de Emma de contestar a sus acusaciones con una sonrisa particularmente burlona, para después dejar la casa sin darse la vuelta, mientras que Henry, en lo alto de las escaleras, elevaba el puño hacia el techo con expresión de victoria articulando un discreto “¡Yes!”, más feliz que nunca imaginándose a sus dos madres reunidas. Snow seguía algo asombrada, aunque inconscientemente siempre había sabido que las dos mujeres perdían la cabeza la una por la otra. No estaba sorprendida, solo desconcertada, mientras que Charming estaba literalmente loco de rabia. Snow le tomó la mano y sencillamente lo besó para hacerle comprender que era hora de que se calmara. Mientras, Emma recorría la ciudad corriendo para alcanzar la casa de la morena, esperando que aún no hubiera provocado un baño de sangre y fuego en la ciudad.


	13. Ámame

El tiempo que tardó Regina en abrir la puerta le pareció una eternidad a Emma, quien movía los pies, inquieta esperando a que Regina abriera. Esta estaba destruyendo su cocina y su habitación, poniéndolas patas arriba de la rabia cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, se detuvo en seco preguntándose si se trataría de Henry que venía para decirle que ya no quería volver a verla, o si se tratarían de Snow y Charming para acabar con ella de una vez. La magia crepitaba en sus dedos, y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, reunió quizás por última vez su valor y su determinación. Abrió la puerta con un ímpetu de rabia. Emma se sobresaltó al ver a la morena acercarse, la mirada oscura, y esta se detuvo, desconcertada al ver que no había nadie más que Emma por los alrededores.

–Yo…Buenas, Regina…Yo…Quería hablarte…Pero creo que voy a…pasar más tarde…

Con un carraspeo, la rubia se alejaba dándose la vuelta. La morena la detuvo en el suelo con un gesto de la mano, y Emma se encontró enterrada en el asfalto hasta las rodillas, los brazos pegados al cuerpo sin poder moverse un pelo.

–¡No tan rápido, Miss Swan! No soporto la huida. La cobardía. La falta de coraje. Eres la salvadora, me parece…Pero la salvadora, ¿de qué? ¿De los bocadillos a mitad de precio de Granny? ¿La pintoresca salvadora de los huérfanos sin hogar? ¿O de los animales callejeros…? Hum no, ni siquiera eso…Déjame decirte una cosa, Em-Ma, eres patética.

Emma lanzaba miradas cargadas de rabia a Regina, mirándola como si toda esa rabia pudiera herir a la alcaldesa con una sencilla mirada. Ella que venía a excusarse, a intentar, en vano, ser perdonada por aquella a quien amaba y defendía en cuerpo y alma. Y que una vez más la decepcionaba con uno de sus pases de magia. Así que decidió replicarle, en uno de esos duelos a los que tan aficionadas eran las dos.

–¿Y tú, Regina? ¿Tú crees que vales más? ¿Usando la magia para esconder tus emociones? ¿Eso no es ser cobarde? Detestando a todos los que te aman…A quienes imaginan un futuro contigo…Queriendo destruir todo lo que tú…

–Espera…¿Qué has dicho?

Regina había cortado deliberadamente la palabra a la rubia al escuchar las prometedoras palabras de esta. ¿Quién imagina un futuro con ella? ¿Emma imaginaría un futuro con la Reina Malvada? ¿Sería algo fuerte? ¿Sería algo bueno? ¿Acaso querría la propia Regina un futuro con la rubia?

–Hum…Estaba en “todo lo que tú…”

–No…Antes

–¿Queriendo destruir?

Regina, revirando los ojos, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho perdiendo la paciencia.

–Antes…

–Oh, eso. ¿Que impedías que la gente te amara, y que imaginara un futuro contigo?

–Eso es. Explícate.

La morena tamborileaba ahora sus uñas en el codo, mientras la rubia, aún inmóvil, se encogía de hombros mirando a la morena, 30 centímetros más abajo, con ese tamaño ridículo, enterrada en la tierra, aunque esa posición no la achicaba tanto como parecía.

–Bueno, si no enterraras a tus amantes, sí, vería bien construir algo contigo…Porque te amo de verdad, Regina. Y muero de ganas de aprender mucho más de ti…De ver tu rostro cada mañana…De embadurnarte con algodón de azúcar durante las ferias, de hacer batallas de harina en tu cocina, de robarte los trajes y de imaginarte en uno de mis vaqueros…De peinarte antes de una cena y de desvestirte de la cabeza a los pies para descubrirte más profundamente…

Mientras que Regina escuchaba con atención a Emma, se había contenido para no echarse a reír ante el romanticismo casi absurdo de Emma. ¿De verdad pensaba conquistar a la alcaldesa hablando de algodón de azúcar pegajoso y horrible, de batallas de harina que arruinarían su cocina y su ropa? Se estremecía solo al imaginar que la harina se incrustaba en sus cabellos, su nariz, sus orejas, y en las horas que le llevaría sacársela. Pero fue más fuerte que ella, y al imaginarse a la rubia de aires masculinos en un traje, la morena estalló en una carcajada cristalina que hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño.

–¿Qué? ¿Es la feria, no? ¿No te gusta el algodón de azúcar? No, porque podríamos coger una manzana caramelizada…O sencillamente cacahuetes tostados…O incluso no estamos obligadas a comer…Ni a salir…Podríamos…Solo pasar al descubrimiento más profundo…En tu cama…

Emma reía, nerviosa, avergonzada de haber podido pensar que la morena la iba a tomar en serio durante un momento. Entonces bajó la cabeza mientras que Regina se acercaba, se arrodillaba para pasar su brazo alrededor de la nuca de la rubia y dejaba un rápido beso en sus labios.

–Creo que el algodón de azúcar funcionará. Pero ahora que has dicho manzana…Supongo que podremos llevar alguna a mi cama…Para descubrir eso y muchas otras cosas. El poder del azúcar…Sobre una piel ardiente…

Emma había tragado saliva mirando a la morena, imaginándose ya rodando la manzana caramelizada pegajosa y acidulada por todo el cuerpo de la morena. Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio imaginando que su lengua seguiría el camino para degustar la deliciosa mezcla. Sintió que volaba ante tal pensamiento, y antes de darse cuenta, sus pies ya estaban fuera del suelo. Y Regina agitaba sus manos para hacerla salir por entero de la tierra antes de coger las manos de Emma, y tirar de ella para hacerla entrar en la casa. Moviendo otra vez sus manos para reparar cada destrozo que había cometido, fue creando una especie de feria en el interior de la mansión, donde comenzó a sonar una música melodiosa, mientras que el sofá se había convertido en un tren, las paredes se habían llenado de caramelos, de churros, y de otras golosinas, entre ellas las manzanas caramelizadas. Las lámparas fueron reemplazadas por grandes algodones de azúcar multicolores. El suelo resplandeciente fue sustituido por hierba resplandeciente. Y otras atracciones embriagadoras que Emma devoraba con la vista antes de girarse a su amada

–Creía que no eras de “besos de arcoíris” y “pegatinas de unicornios”

–Pero sé que a ti te gustan los unicornios…

Tras un dulce beso, Regina descolgó dos manzanas caramelizadas de la pared antes de coger la mano de su amor y tirar de ella escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose a la habitación para seguramente probar las delicias del fruto prohibido.


	14. Juega por última vez

Tras una velada más o menos movida para la recién pareja, Regina y Emma se habían despertado nada habitual para la alcaldesa, que de un sobresalto, había tirado a Emma por el otro lado de la cama, cayendo la rubia al suelo en un gruñido ronco. Era su primera noche juntas, y para turbación de Regina, no hubo nada de reposo. Ella, que no tenía costumbre de compartir sus noches, y sobre todo su cama, había descubierto, esa noche, el efecto que tenía un cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo, unos pies fríos cortándote la respiración, pegados a los suyos y para acabar, recibir los golpes de la rubia dormida a su lado, que no dejaba de moverse en sueños. La morena no había dejado de gruñir, de tirar de la manta hacia ella para impedir que Emma, por su parte, se la llevara con ella. Y tras ese perpetuo combate, el sol finalmente había entrado en la estancia, dando algo de respiro a esa agitada noche.

Regina había bajado a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, y aprovechando que Henry estaba en casa de sus abuelos, se ofreció un desayuno más ligero que los famosos huevos revueltos y las tortitas cotidianas de Henry.

Emma no tardó en levantarse y en unirse a ella, algunos minutos más tarde, con los cabellos despeinados tras la caída de la cama, masajeándose la cadera. Se pegó a la espalda de su compañera gruñendo, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz ambiente, lo que divirtió mucho a Regina, que disimulaba una larga sonrisa debido al comportamiento singular e infantil de su compañera.

El tiempo transcurría tan bien que con él desfilaba la rutina cotidiana. Cada día que pasaba estaba lleno de sorpresas y ni una ni la otra sabían lo que podría suceder al segundo siguiente. Cuando no era Henry que aparecía tras haberse caído del monopatín, con la rodilla ensangrentada…era Charming que venía corriendo porque un borracho estaba al borde de la carretera, en el centro de la ciudad, o para declarar que un robo había tenido lugar en Granny’s. Por supuesto, estaba el teléfono, pero desde que Emma y Regina eran pareja, el teléfono se quedaba, muy a menudo, en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero que yacía tirado en el suelo de una de las innumerables estancias de la mansión mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer disfrutar a su compañera.

Sus gemidos que, además, cubrían el sonido del aparato hacían que Charming no tuviera otra opción que dirigirse directamente a la mansión de su nuera en potencia para buscar a su hija que, vistos los gritos que se oían desde el exterior, estaba demasiado ocupada. Y eso ya no sorprendía al Príncipe Azul. Antes, se quedaba fuera, incómodo, rezando para que pararan intentando no imaginarse lo que podía estar pasando. A veces, incluso había llamado a Snow al rescate, y esta llegaba y lanzaba decenas de cajas de huevos vacías puerta adentro, para que las chicas, al bajar, comprendieran que ya era hora de insonorizar la casa. Tras eso Snow entraba, avergonzada, mientras que las chicas, mientras bajaban se contenían para no echarse a reír ante la manera ofensivamente discreta de la madre de Emma de llamarles la atención para que fueran más discretas.

Pero más adelante las cosas cambiaron. Charming ya entraba en la casa, con algodón en sus orejas, para no escuchar ningún sonido, y gritaba por toda la casa el nombre de su hija para mostrarle su presencia. Cosa que era eficaz, ya que Emma aparecía siempre, tras 5 o 10 minutos, enrollada en un albornoz, preguntándole al padre sobre su presencia.

Por supuesto las dos amantes habían tenido que “salir del armario”, y después de que la mitad de los hombres de la ciudad les preguntaran si podían participar, grabar o sencillamente mirar, habían terminado por felicitar a las dos mujeres. Algunos hombres, más envidiosos, habían intentado hacerlas cambiar de opinión mostrándose como poseedores de cuerpos de Apolo, musculados. Emma caía de vez en cuando, hundiendo su mirada en esos abdominales de esos machos, pero Regina la agarraba a tiempo recordándole su existencia. Pero Emma era muy consciente de que no se podía comparar lo incomparable. Ella tenía a una diosa con quien compartir cada noche. Y nadie igualaba a su amada, aunque se divertía, perversamente, volviendo celosa a la reina, sencillamente con ganas de enervarla, para reñir toda la noche en una crisis de celos ridículos, reproduciéndose de esa manera lo que mejor sabían hacer juntas cuando en el pasado se dedicaban a luchas, combates entre ellas y con los demás. Ahora, decidían amarse. Aunque no había sido nada fácil asumir amar a otra mujer, habían encontrado mucho más difícil confesarse un “Te amo” y mucho más atreverse a considerarse felices. Y mientras pasaban los meses, los años…Su amor crecía, inexorablemente, hasta que una hermosa tarde, mientras estaban acostadas en su cama, en la oscuridad, Emma acariciando el redondeado vientre que anunciaba el octavo mes de embarazo de su novia, Regina rompió el silencio murmurando.

–Emma…¿Jugamos a una cosa?

–Si tú quieres…¿Un juego erótico? Sabes que no puedes con el be…

–…No. No es un juego erótico. Otro tipo de juego.

–Dime…

–¿Prométeme que jugarás?

–Por supuesto…Solo si no acaba con las dos fo…

–¡Emma! ¡Ya te he dicho que no! Venga…Juega conmigo…

–Bien, bien…¿Qué debo hacer?

–Dime que eres feliz…

–¿Perdón?

–Dilo…Dime que eres feliz…Que no querrías otra vida que esta…

–Gina, yo…

–Emma…Juega…

–Pero si yo…

–Respóndeme…

–Gina…Por supuesto que soy feliz. No necesitamos un juego ridículo para eso. ¿No se nota? ¿No ves la sonrisa idiota que brota en mis labios cada mañana? Vamos a fundar una familia…Estoy con una mujer magnífica, la más magnífica…¿Cómo no podría ser feliz?

–Porque jamás lo has dicho…

Emma sonreía ahora con expresión tierna acariciando la mejilla de su compañera.

–Soy feliz, Regina. Soy la más feliz.

–Yo también soy feliz…Pero…Sería más feliz si quisieras responder a una pregunta…

–¿Y cuál es?

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Emma?

Y como en todos los cuentos de hadas que se precien, ellas se casaron, y tuvieron muchos hijos.


End file.
